Trouble Maker II
by Yamilna
Summary: Naruto creció en el mundo de la mafia y se volvió un asesino como sus padres, él y Sasuke buscan vengarse pero unas chicas se cruzan en su camino complicando sus vidas. Los Sennin parecían mantener el control, pero los llamados Akatzukis quieren apoderarse de todo.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble maker II

Naruto creció en el mundo de la mafia y se volvió un asesino como sus padres, él y Sasuke buscan vengarse pero unas chicas se cruzan en su camino complicando sus vidas. Los Sennin parecían mantener el control, pero los llamados Akatzukis quieren apoderarse de todo.

Capítulo 1:

El reloj marcaba las 5:02 am, parece ser un buen día. Me levanto de la cama después de dormir todo un día, tuve unas cortas vacaciones pero no podía darme el lujo de descanzar. Me veo al espejo y soy un desastre mi cabello no tiene forma y tengo un poco de ojeras. Tomo una ducha y me arreglo casualmente, pantalón de vestir obscuro, camisa de color blanco la dejó por fuera, no abotono los primeros botones dejando a la vista el collar azul que me caracteriza, me pongo mi loción y me peino. Salgo de mi departamento con lo necesario.

Manejo mi auto tranquilamente, hoy no hay prisas me miro por el espejo y noto otro auto parecido al mío detrás de mí, al igual que el mío los cristales eran polarizados. Sonrió cuando ese auto se pone al mismo nivel que yo. Estaba a punto de amanecer, no había casi tráfico era perfecto un día no podía comenzar sin esto.

Se escucha el ruido de nuestros motores ansiosos por correr, el semáforo marca verde y ambos avanzamos a toda velocidad, amo correr en mi auto la adrenalina un cosquilleo en mis pies para que no suelte el acelerador y mi corazón parece salirse de mi pecho, gritaría de ser posible, pero solo intento no soltar una carcajada. Miro de reojo a mi contrincante y el maneja solo con su mano izquierda, a pesar de ser el vidrio polarizado claramente veo su reloj en el volante

Estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino y la línea de meta ya la habíamos cruzado y como de costumbre empatamos, Salí del auto y el paso rosándome con su porche, no me da miedo pero el reía como si pareciera un monstro. Se estaciono frente a mí y muy pegado a mi auto, como si no me costara trabajo estacionarlo perfectamente para que este imbécil venga y me complique las cosas, el bajo de su auto y el olor a tabaco y su loción era repugnante.

—Gato asustado ¿admitirás por fin que te he derrotado?

—Fue un empate

—como digas—su estúpida risa torcida me sacaba de mis casillas

Entre junto al a ese callejón obscuro donde estaba un hombre de tez morena y por lo menos medio metro más alto que nosotros, nos vio y nos dejó entrar sin decirnos nada, no le convenía. Pasamos una especie de pasillos que servían de distracción y entramos al "cuartel secreto de los Sennin". Los que estaban ahí nos saludaron cordialmente, a nosotros no tratan muy bien, conocen que somos un poquito agresivos, entramos por igual a la oficina de Tsunade y Jiraiya, aunque ella no estaba presente

— ¡Que mierd-!—exclamo el sabio pervertido— ¡¿Ya son pareja oficial!?

Lo decía porque siempre entramos juntos, Jiraiya es el único que puede faltarnos el respeto y nosotros no haríamos nada en contra de él, después de todo él nos paga. Sasuke ni siquiera me cae bien pero todos cree que hay algo más que amistad por lo mismo, lo odio es odioso se cree mejor que yo en todo es un chico frio, severo, antipático y orgulloso, pero ese maldito es mi mejor amigo

—Tengo una misión importante para ti Sasuke, necesito que elimines a alguien que localizamos

— ¿¡Por qué siempre él se queda con la parte divertida?! ¿Qué me toca a mí?—me queje era verdad, hace como unas semanas que no puedo eliminar a alguien

—Tú ibas a investigar a un sospechoso, pero si a Sasuke le parece cambiar de misión, por mí no hay problema

—ok cambiemos de misión, me da igual—comento Sasuke tan frio

—Naruto—me entrega el anciano un sobre donde vienen todos los datos que necesito, y luego le entrega a Sasuke otro parecido— Por cierto Sasuke, espero que sepas bailar bien

— ¡El imbécil irá a la fiesta de multimillonarios!—chille como un niño—No, ¡quiero mi misión de vuelta!

—Lo siento gatito—empezó a burlarse Sasuke y salió de la oficina

No me quedo otra que resignarme, igual en otras ocasiones ya he ido a ese tipo de fiestas, aunque no de multimillonarios, pero me conformo con eliminar a alguien porque ya necesitaba desahogarme.

Hoy el tipo a eliminar por ser un sospechoso se llama Gaara, pelirrojo cabello lacio, su foto era muy extraña parecía muy afeminado, estos mafiosos de ahora ¿de dónde los sacan? Manejo mi hermoso auto con cuidado, ya que será un atentado a plena luz del día, el tendrá una cita y yo lo eliminare ahí. Tenía una foto de la persona con la que se iba a reunir aunque era muy borrosa y creo que era una mujer ciega la foto era en blanco y negro, Tsunade es una tacaña. Era una cafetería algo apartada cerca del aeropuerto, me estaciono, solo hay dos autos y parece uno estar abandonado. De un compartimiento secreto de mi auto saco una preciosa arma, con su silenciador, acaricio el objeto metálico y se me eriza la piel estoy nervioso de nuevo. Me rio de mí mismo, y espero a ver movimientos.

Pasa una hora o tal vez ya sean dos y la única novedad es una falda larga que deja ver unas hermosas y torneadas piernas pálidas, hace media hora que bajo del autobús, ella sigue esperando tranquilamente, la calle estaba vacía desde que estoy aquí no ha pasado ningún auto, la cafetería está a una cuadra de donde estoy y parece tener poca gente ¿tan malo será el servicio? Veo un destello rojo a lo lejos

Él sonríe, se ve inocente, con su maleta de viaje muy grande pero no parece pesada, eso es sospechoso. Confirmo si el chico es el mismo de la fotografía y si, lo era, el atraviesa la calle sin mirar, nadie pasaría, y la falda que había visto anteriormente lo sigue, ambos sonríen al verse después yo la miré

Hermosa, cabello largo y ondulado en las puntas, color negro azulado o azul no lose, no le veo los ojos pero su cuerpo es como de princesa, ella intenta apresurar el paso para abrazarlo, pero yo me adelanto. Saco el arma por un espacio de la venta y disparo hacia el pecho del chico, sin embargo ambos caen al suelo. La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció y sentí algo en mi pecho algo anormal. El chico con todo su esfuerzo se movía para estar con ella, grito una y otra vez pero ella no reaccionaba. Supongo que la chica se desmayaba rápido la bala penetro el pecho de Gaara. Por primera vez guardo mi arma muy bien, trato de irme del lugar, pero no podía evitar verlo el retrovisor como el chico moría lentamente sobre ella, muriendo en su pecho como si estuviera dormido.

Una corazonada tal vez, vi que uno de los autos que estaba estacionado realizaba algún tipo de movimiento. No era el único que estaba aquí, no dejará testigos pensé, mi corazón dijo regresa y así lo hice. Regrese a donde estaba el chico muerto y la chica inconsciente, a ella la subí rápidamente a mi auto y me fui a toda velocidad

…

Tal vez me iba a arrepentir, tome la autopista por si alguien me seguía; baje a la farmacia y atendí su herida, ella estaba en una cita, su perfume era dulce, su cara era de ángel, simplemente hermosa, la acomode en el asiento trasero ella seguía sin reaccionar, ahora que lo pienso ni si quiera sé cuál es su nombre

Él le gritaba luna, creo que se llama luna. No pensé hasta que la subí a mi departamento en mis acciones, pero cuando la vi tirada ahí por un momento paso por mi cabeza a mi madre, por primera vez me apiade de un alma y no deje que el otro tipo acabara con ella quien quiera que sea. La subí a mi recamara y la deje descansar, por suerte la bala solo rozo su brazo, el sangrado no era tan abundante pero si tuve que cambiar sus venda en dos ocasiones me hice una pequeña comida sencilla y rápida, comí y regrese a la habitación ella seguía dormida, un ángel ha caído en mi cama, es realmente bonita, me acercó y le acaricio su rostro.

Ella despierta poco después, no podía moverse mucho, desesperada gritándome llorando intento escapar y lo único que pude hacer fue encerrarla en el cuarto de huéspedes, era la única habitación sin armas donde ella y yo estaríamos seguros.

…

-Sasuke-

Utilicé un pantalón de vestir obscuro al igual que el saco y una playera plateada, todo un poco opaco mi piel resalta eso no es tan bueno. Fumo el ultimo cigarrillo me relajo y subo a mi porche a medio camino recibo un mensaje de Kiba, él estaba buscando también a un sospechoso, pero no me importa Kiba es muy torpe pero no tanto como Naruto sé que el podrá sobrevivir solo. Después de tantos años por fin estamos más cerca de esa mafia enemiga, no estoy alegre pero por fin mi venganza se realizara. Vuelve a llegarme otro mensaje de Kiba

 _-Por fin mi fantasía se cumple una rubia-_

No respondí el mensaje, sin embargo lo leí y eso era lo que a él le importaba, que se enterara alguien que su misión era una mujer rubia. Pues para bien o para mal mi misión era una fiesta de multimillonarios, tal vez pueda encontrar algo bueno, mínimo regresare de ahí con un millón

Dejo que el valet parking haga su trabajo y entro en esa mansión parecía del siglo pasado todo tan temático absurdo ya que los invitados vestían modernos, se supone que la fiesta era de gala pero no falta la mujer que está usando un vestido que llega dos centímetros debajo de los glúteos, quería entrar sin llamar la atención pero sentía miradas y las voces de mujeres hablando de mí. Menos mal que yo buscaba a un tipo.

Todos fumando puros, bebiendo champaña, la mezcla con perfumes finos era excitante parece ser un buen lugar donde cometer un crimen. Empezaban a bailar, como siempre una chica de esas "cualquiera" se acerca a mí y me intenta coquetear, acepto bailar con ella. Le contesto un par de coqueteos acariciando su brazo y sin que ella se dé cuenta me llevo al bolsillo su anillo de una piedra preciosa que debe ser cara. Ella sigue hipnotizada por mí y no la veo nunca a los ojos.

Cambia la canción y me alejo de ella otro tipo se acerca y baila con ella

Nunca en mi vida había visto algo así, cabello rosado. Sin duda llamo mi atención, mi cerebro bloqueo de nuevo mis pensamientos…lo hace desde el "accidente". Prendo un puro que me ofreció un mesero hace un tiempo y no le quito la mitrada de encima. Delgada un sensual escote en la espalda, su delgada muñeca dejaba ver un tatuaje de una flor de cerezo diminuta, su cintura bien definida, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado con ligeras ondas era largo y ligeramente brilloso, una cautivadora dama.

Pero ella estaba abrazando a un tipo, de verdad no me importaba, ella estaba bien. Pero no pude mirarle la cara. Mi puro estaba dejando caer cenizas ya había un poco en el suelo me moví y seguí fumándolo, yo ardía por dentro literalmente.

Caminaba despacio apreciado cada detalle, pero perdí de vista ese cabello largo y rosado. Mi celular vibro seguramente era Kiba mandándome mensajes sobre cómo lo hacía con esa chica. Había algo mal sentí que de repente había mucha gente en silencio algo paso, y no me di cuenta. Observe detenidamente y me encontré con esos ojos color jade. Cerré fuerte mis ojos y los volví a abrir y ella me estaba mirando, directamente a los ojos y por primera vez yo caí primero.

…

—Tsunade-sama la organización enemiga se hace llamar Akatsuki

…

Hola

Realmente llevo tiempo sin escribir, no podía la escuela, el estrés entre otros factores, esta es la continuación de trouble maker que es la historia de Kushina y Minato como asesinos, si gustan pueden leerla pero en esta nueva historia planeo describir un poco lo que paso. Hace un año escribí este capítulo y ahora lo subiré tal cual, continuare esta historia cuando tenga tiempo libre de escribir espero sea de su agrado

Saludos , Yami


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Akatzuki

Era una mañana hermosa, el sol iluminaba cada rincón, el mar era tranquilo y transparente, era el momento perfecto para una exposición de yates, había de todo tipo, grandes pequeños, con habitaciones de lujo, incluso algunos lo suficientemente grandes para incluir cocina sala y comedor, un espectáculo de compra y venta que solo las personas con un alto nivel económico se podían dar el lujo.

Una zona hotelera con un centros comerciales cerca de donde se llevaba dicho evento, una de las habitaciones del hotel que era cede de este evento, se iluminaba por los rayos del sol, la chica empezaba a levantarse por la molestia en sus ojos y una loción masculina despertó sus sentidos, sin embargo no se levantó de la cama, ella aun desnuda y acostada boca abajo se aferró a la almohada.

La pelirroja miro una silueta obscura su costado, sin sus lentes veía todo aun borroso, la silueta salió de la habitación y ella muy segura cerró los ojos, junto a buró estaba un pequeño desayuno una nota y una pastilla.

El chico pelinegro portaba con un pantalón color kaki y una camisa blanca, su cabello un poco alborotado y sus lentes de espejo, trató de no llamar la atención de las chicas pero parecía imposible, camino lentamente al elevador esperando que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo y realizo una llamada

—Ya voy—dijo y colgó el celular guardándolo en su bolcillo

La seguridad del hotel había aumentado Sasuke contó rápidamente a seis guardias en el lobby

En el centro comercial un chico en bermudas y converses paseaba por las tiendas despreocupado, se detuvo en una tienda de mascotas viendo a los cachorros que estaban a la venta

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor?—pregunto con voz dulce una pequeña mujer de ojos marrones y cabello largo recogido en dos moños

—Oh claro que puedes ayudarme princesa—coqueteo kiba con una sonrisa torcida

Mientras tanto en la exposición los millonarios empezaban a exponer los yates dándole los precios y permitiendo la entrada para observarlos detenidamente y así decidir cuál es el indicado. Los meseros se acercaban delicadamente con champagne y algunos aperitivos en bandejas brillantes, mujeres con bonitos atuendos, una que otra modelo en ropa muy atrevida y hombres mayores tratando de comprarlas.

—Señor le ofrezco un poco de champagne

—Ya era hora—murmuro Sasuke a Naruto que estaba caracterizado como un mesero

—Escuche que tiene el cabello pelirrojo o naranja algo por el estilo, seguiré preguntando—dijo Naruto alejándose como profesional—le ofrezco una copa señorita

Sasuke aun con los lentes puestos observaba por todos lados buscando al tipo mencionado con el cabello llamativo, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón a punto de sacar su teléfono se paralizo nuevamente, acababa de llegar el tipo que no pudo asesinar aquella noche, actuó con naturalidad mientras bebía y observaba los llamativos yates que eran más grandes que una casa convencional.

El venía acompañado de la chica de cabello rosado, ella usaba un vestido escotado en "V" largo que se movía sutilmente conforme ella caminaba del brazo de su acompañante, alto y de compostura robusta, su cabello era medio largo plata muy bien peinado con gel hacia tras, con su camisa desabotonada dejando ver el amuleto de su cadena.

Era Hidan, uno de los Akatzukis según los informes que llegaron, sin embargo la misión no era asesinarlo, si no detectar a los demás de dicha organización. Sasuke siguió con su misión observando con quien conversaba Hidan, cosa que no era muy difícil, su voz era muy fuerte y sus carcajadas se escuchaban desde lejos, su acompañante la chica de cabello rosa solo sonreía tímidamente y no participaba mucho.

—Wow, ni vendiendo mi alma al diablo podría comprarme uno de estos—dijo el chico de cabello castaño, su atuendo era algo similar al de Sasuke, solo que usaba unas bermudas beige y estaba bien peinado con gel controlando su cabello

—Eso es porque ya él ya tiene tu alma—sonrió tomo el ultimo sorbo de su copa

— ¿Me permiten ofrecerles una bebida más?—se acercó el rubio con el champagne

—Claro que si—dijo kiba y tomo una copa al igual que Sasuke—ya están desactivadas las cámaras—murmuro lo ultimo

Kiba se las arregló para entrar al cuarto de cámaras y poner grabaciones falsas de días anteriores, además que agrego somníferos a la bebida del guardia de seguridad.

El chico pelirrojo que Naruto mencionaba con anterioridad tomo un micrófono y empezó a sonreírles a todas las personas presentes

—Buenas tardes colegas, como sabrán hoy es un día muy especial y lo celebramos de esta manera, juntos al fin comprando algunos caprichos. Me hubiese encantado aquí frente a todos presentarles al organizador y jefe pero no pudo estar presente, así que aquí está su representación Kisame

Hidan a lo lejos le grito al mencionado Kisame y este solo empezó a reír.

—y ahora les ofrezco una mirada al yate de lujo que tenemos por aquí, "mini-titanic" lo nombraban sus creadores, con todas las comodidades de un crucero en miniatura, claro a excepción de las damas bellas—cambio su tono a uno más seductor—Es excesivamente lujoso y les invito visitarlo pro dentro, el jefe estará encantado de que alguno de ustedes decidiera llevarse esta hermosura de importación.

Los hombres adinerados entraban curiosos al yate, que era enorme, la mayoría acompañado de las modelos que habían comprado, una mujer con un adorno de origami en su cabeza empezaba a mostrarles el yate a cada uno de ellos, Naruto se integró entregando bebidas y recogiendo las copas vacías junto a otros meseros.

—Sera mejor que te quedes aquí, no quiero que rompas algo y tenga que comprarlo, tontuela—dijo Hidan con una voz gruesa y juguetona

La chica se quedó parada tratando de disimular su disgusto con la copa en la mano, a la cual no le había dado ningún sorbo.

—Al parecer te dejaron sola de nuevo—dijo con una voz suave y seductora muy cerca de ella—Esto me favorece mucho

Ella tratando de no verse sorprendida no miro al hombre que estaba a su lado mirando nuevamente el yate donde estaban todos reunidos

—Si crees que volverá a pasar, estás muy equivocado

—No te resistas cariño—le mostro su más sexy sonrisa torcida

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y con seguridad coloco la copa en sus labios para darle el primer sorbo, pero Sasuke tomo su mano y bajo la copa antes de que el líquido tocara sus labios

— ¿Qué te pasa?—dijo alterada

— ¿Quién te dio esto?

—Pues…que importa—empezó a ponerse nerviosa y su labios temblaban al ver la mirada del chico, que era penetrante demasiado serio. Sus manos estaban juntas y sentían el calor del otro, era un toque ardiente y cálido del cual ninguno quería separarse. Pero Sasuke giro su muñeca para que el líquido se regara por el piso, ella se quejó de dolor por el movimiento brusco de la muñeca—Que demonios

— ¿Era tuya?— pregunto con la misma frialdad y su mirada intimidante que hacía temblar a la chica

—N-no… era de Hidan, el me la dio— se sentía un poco torpe al decir el nombre su acompañante

—Parece que estaba envenenada…debes estar atenta

Sasuke no se había percatado que la mayoría de bebidas tenían un color ligeramente distinto al que estaba en las botellas originales, no tenía idea que eso era parte del plan, se preocupó por un instante, y vio que la chica estaba alterada

—No bebas ni comas nada—le tomo el hombro— ¿Entiendes?

Ella se limitó a responder con la cabeza y trataba de no perder su postura.

Naruto que acababa de repartir las bebidas decidió tomar un poco de la última copa que tenía en la bandeja pero algo le parecía extraño decidió no beberla y miro su reloj, era hora de irse, dejo su uniforme y se marchó por la parte de atrás tratando de no ser visto. Envió una alerta por celular a sus compañeros antes de marcharse, noto que Sasuke estaba con una chica pero no le tomó tanta importancia.

Se escucharon gritos de mujeres, gritos de terror y golpes, una bala fue el ruido que genero el pánico haciendo caer al pelirrojo que estaba haciendo contando chistes con una mini marioneta.

Sasuke sujeto del hombro a la chica y la llevo hasta unos arreglos florales enormes

—Escóndete aquí, no salgas por nada—fue lo último que dijo y no volvió a ver a esa chica, el prefirió huir

Se les había salido de las manos

Naruto que manejaba un auto viejo y usaba una playera de un grupo de rock se acercó al punto de reunión con Sasuke que solo pudo llegar sin cambiarse de atuendo

—Te retardaste—dijo Naruto molesto

—No importa—respondió el molesto

—Fue esa chica

—No discutiré ahora contigo Naruto—dijo serio—tenemos que ir por el torpe de kiba

El chico ya los estaba esperando con una camisa sin mangas, despeinado entro rápidamente a la parte trasera del auto

— ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Lo mismo te pregunto kiba

— ¡Por dios no pueden culparme a mí!, había más gente, yo no sabía que iban a poner algo en sus bebidas

—Demonios, habrá sido de los nuestros

—Estaba Sai ahí y unos cuantos más

Naruto miro a Sasuke y Kiba serios, siguieron su camino fuera de ese lugar, se encargaron de no ser seguidos por nadie y entraron al estacionamiento donde usualmente dejaban los autos que no volverían a usar en las misiones, regresaron a la oficina de Tsunade los tres chicos indignados, volvieron a cambiar de atuendo.

Corrompieron la oficina de Tsunade sin pedir permiso y entraron a la fuerza

— ¡Demonios con ustedes niños! ¡Cuántas veces les he dicho!

—Basta Tsunade—dijo Sasuke serio

Estaba ella tomando unos tragos con su compañero y jefe también de la organización Jiraiya, a lo lejos fuera de la oficina estaba la asistente de Tsunade pidiendo disculpas y cerrando la puerta para dejarles privacidad.

— ¡Mocoso insolente!—grito la mujer molesta alzando su mano dispuesta a darle una cachetada a Sasuke por levantarle la voz, Jiraya tomo su mano y la obligo a sentarse

—Tsunade, recuerda que ya no son unos niños, no debes de seguir tratándolos así

— ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ellos!, ¡Fui como su madre!—dijo refiriéndose a Naruto y Sasuke

—Tranquila, somos todos adultos podemos hablar pacíficamente ¿o no chicos?

—No entiendo nada, ¿Cómo demonios nos cambian la misión completamente?—dijo Naruto

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—La misión de espionaje termino siendo una masacre múltiple, además pudo ser suicida… ¿Por qué no nos avisaron?—dijo kiba calmado y serio

— ¡De que habla ese perro!—estaba un poco alterada Tsunade así que Jiraiya se levantó de su asiento y la obligo a llevarla a su habitación.

Tardo un poco en salir y conversarla de que él se encargaría de todo, ella había bebido y se alteraba con cualquier cosa, cuando salió, le sorprendió ver a los tres chicos aun de pie indignados. Jiraya era muy sabio y tomaba muy bien sus decisiones, los chicos confiaban en él porque siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitaron incluso Kiba que no estuvo tanto tiempo en la organización como Sasuke y Naruto

—Tomen asiento chicos— tardaron un poco pero lo obedecieron se sentaron en los asientos de piel que estaban ahí menos Sasuke decidió quedarse de pie— Díganmelo todo

—Nos dijeron que era solo para obtener información, y asesinar al jefe o el que creíamos el jefe, todo iba bien, Sasuke obtuvo información sobre uno de los Akatzukis, Naruto identifico a una de las mujeres que trabaja con ellos y yo, bueno yo le dispare a Sasori, pero no en el momento indicado, empezaron a caer, cada millonario caía, unos convulsionando y otros simplemente retorciéndose de dolor...—kiba se quedó callado unos segundos

—Alguien agrego algo a las bebidas, no fui yo…estuve a punto de tomar alguna, si no me hubiera dado cuenta…—Naruto se sintió un poco tonto y dejo de hablar

—Esas bebidas fueron alteradas al azar, cualquiera que hubiese estado en esa fiesta sin ser culpable de nada hubiese muerto intoxicado—en su voz se oía un poco de rabia

—Sí, eso pudo pasar. Pero recuerda que cualquier millonario que hubiese estado presente tiene las manos manchadas

— ¡Eso es inaceptable! Cualquier descuido…incluso…

—Se lo que te pasa Sasuke—Jiraiya lo miro a los ojos y Sasuke se sorprendió— Déjame recordarte que estamos aquí con la misión de encontrar a esos hijos de puta y acabar con ellos por todo lo que han hecho, no estamos aquí para estar coqueteando con alguna tipeja que te encuentres. No arruines una misión por esas estupideces—su voz era fuerte y dominante

Sasuke lo miro con desprecio se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Los adornos en forma de sapo y babosa que estaban en el escritorio temblaron un poco Jiraiya los detuvo con su mano, eran muy valiosos para ellos esas figuras de cristal. Hubo un incómodo silencio y prosiguió Naruto un tanto más calmado

—Además...si mataron a los Akatzukis presentes que eran los que conocimos, como vamos a llegar a su líder—digo Naruto

—Tendremos que seguir investigando…mientras tanto creo que deberían tomarse un tiempo libre, siento que lo necesitan… avísenle a Sasuke—apretó los dientes y prosiguió— En cierto modo entiendo su actitud, ustedes que son sus amigos háganlo entender, como saben y es una ley aquí no podemos involucrarnos sentimentalmente con nadie, por profesionalismo, no hay amigos, no hay familia no hay amor, a menos que quieran un terrible destino para ellos, confió mucho en ustedes chicos…en cuanto al veneno realizare mis investigaciones, ya que yo no ordenaría nada que ustedes no supieran

—Gracias—dijeron y estaban dispuestos a retirarse pero Jiraiya se puso de pie junto a ellos

—Naruto—dijo él y lo jalo con fuerza y le dio un abrazo fraternal—debes de tener cuidado, recuerda todo lo que te enseñe hijo

—Siempre—le sonrió el rubio y así salió de la oficina junto a kiba

La asistente estaba un poco más angustiada revisando documentos en su computadora, usaba unos lentes enormes y aun así tenía que pegarse demasiado a la pantalla para poder leer, era gracioso verla, los chicos caminaron hasta una oficina pequeña con una puerta de madera desgastada y vieja, tocaron dos veces y patearon la puerta, usando esta clave abrió la puerta el hombre cabello plateado

— ¡Naruto, Kiba! ¡Que sorpresa!—dijo un poco apenado

—Kakashi que haces sin playera

— ¡Eh!— se puso algo nervioso y empezó a rascarse la cabeza

Dentro de la oficina una mujer se acerca y abre la puerta por completo

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué esperan? Entren—los invito Anko una mujer de ojos castaño claro, cabello violeta que sujetaba con una coleta y de tez blanca usaba un sexy y ajustado vestido café

—Enserio no puedo creer que aun ustedes—Naruto provocando un momento incomodo mientras chocaba sus dedos índices

— ¿! Qué te pasa mocoso si apenas soy 10 años mayor que tú!?—dijo Anko defendiéndose

—14—murmuro kiba disimulando mientras tosía

—Además si Tsunade y Jiraiya aun…

— ¡Oh! ¡Demonios demasiada información!

Los cuatro empezaron a reír; como siempre olvidar un poco la seriedad y la carga que les lleva su profesión, Kakashi primero se puso su camisa y luego tomo haciendo en su sofá individual que era color negro muy elegante y moderno, Anko se sentó cruzada de piernas en el brazo del sofá

—Ahora chicos, porque vienen a visitarnos—dijo un poco más serio, y con una seña los invito a sentarse en el sofá doble que tenía enfrente

— ¿Tu sabes quién mando a envenenar las bebidas de la misión de investigación 36?—comenzó kiba

—Oh, la de la exposición de yates—dijo Anko y miro a Kakashi que puso cara seria

—había escuchado algo con Sai, sobre ordenes mayores

—Sí, pero no sé qué tan mayores…Jiraiya no estaba enterado

—O eso les hace creer—continuo Anko que se puso de pie y fue a buscar algo entre los documentos que tenían en un enorme estante

— ¿Enserio crees que Jiraiya nos haya mentido?—preguntó Naruto

—No creo, él no los hubiese arriesgado así, creme cuando les digo que Jiraiya les tiene gran aprecio, a nosotros nos trataba como trabajadores simplemente, nos ordenaba cambiarte los pañales —se quejó—Los últimos años se ha vuelto más amable

—Debe de ser por la edad, se vuelve un dulce anciano—dijo Anko sonriente mientras regresaba a su posición con unos documentos en mano

— ¿Deberíamos investigar a Sai?—pregunto Kiba

—No se los recomiendo, déjenos a nosotros, que somos profesionales en esto, además él no es tan apegado a ustedes y no aceptara órdenes de alguien de su misma edad

—Esto es un problema enorme—dijo Naruto

— ¿Qué les dijeron los jefes?

—Nos van a dar un tiempo libre

—Creo que es lo mejor, mírense están demasiado preocupados para solo tener 23 años—dijo Kakashi—Salúdenme al idiota de Sasuke que no me ha visitado hace mucho

—Claro—dijo serio kiba

Se despidieron y ambos chicos salieron de esa oficina dejando a los amantes solos en su intimidad

—Kakashi…crees que algo malo este por pasar—dijo la mujer preocupada al notar la mirada perdida que tenía

—Lo más seguro, debemos de estar preparados… no puedo permitir que nos separen otra vez…no de nuevo, una vez Sasuke se fue no estaré dispuesto a perderlo…ni a ti tampoco—tomo la fría mano de Anko y la beso tiernamente

—Cariño…pero…esta vez, no puede ser Orochimaru ni nadie como él, seria alguien más, dentro de nuestra organización

—Es lo que temo querida

…

Las preocupaciones de Naruto venían una tras otra, llegando a su departamento recuerda lo que le espera y trata de tomárselo con calma, entre a y cierra la puerta, sentía su espalda adolorida y un poco de dolor muscular, primero va la cocina y toma un vaso de agua de un solo trago, deja el vaso en el primer lugar que encuentra sin importarle el orden se dirige a la habitación, la cual tenía un seguro por fuera y está dispuesto a abrirla de nuevo, han pasados tres días desde que ella está ahí, y no ha podía involucrar una charla con ella mira sus pies y piensa si es adecuado entrar así con esos calcetines fosforescentes, se siente torpe al tener esos pensamientos, había algo en ella que le provocaba nerviosismo.

Toma aire y como si de una misión se tratara abrió la puerta decidido, su corazón se detuvo por un instante al no verla en la cama como acostumbrarla verla cada vez que entraba a dejarle un poco de alimentos, siente algo a su derecha y gira rápidamente, se escucha un quejido y detiene la charola con el antebrazo antes de que tocara su cabeza, con una maniobra hace que la chica suelte la charola y le sujeta las muñecas, aunque intentara zafarse Naruto la tenía controlada.

La chica despeinada con los ojos hinchados trataba de moverse, peor estaba muy débil. Se veía más pálida que antes, y por la fuerza que estaba aplicando se empezaba a lastimar la herida de bala que tenía empezó a quejarse

—Ya, tranquila. Te lo dije no te voy a hacer daño

—Déjame ir por favor—le rogo entre lágrimas, se le dificultaba respirar

—Deja de gastar energía, deberías de comer algo

—No-no—ella cedió ante Naruto y empezó a debilitarse

El chico rubio la tomo con fuerza y la llevo en sus brazos hasta la cama, se sentó a un costado de ella

— ¿Vas a dejarme hablar ahora?—su tono de voz era pacifico como si hablara con cualquier amigo, inspirando un poco de confianza

—Déjame ir—dijo muy débil

—Creo que me aprovechare de tu debilidad—Enserio, no te voy a hacer nada, no estas secuestrada si no…

— ¿Dónde está?—pregunto tomándole la muñeca a Naruto con fuerza y agitándola

— ¿Podrías dejarme hablar? Es difícil hablar todo y tú interrumpiendo— no parecía enojado, le brindo confianza a ella

La miro a los ojos y hablo con seriedad aunque sus ojos eran extrañamente llamativos para el

—Te tengo aquí por seguridad, si te encerré estos días fue porque tenía miedo que salieras corriendo y no te pude explicar nada, primero los alimentos que te di no estaban envenenados ni nada si deberías de tomarlos, al igual de las pastillas que venían con ellos, eran analgésicos, no sabía cómo decírtelo sin que tuvieras miedo siempre que entrabas me gritabas o golpeabas. Sé que recuerdas poco pero ese día cuando te encontré…

Naruto se percató que la venda que tenía empezaba a verse sucia y un poco roja manchada pro sangre, salió de la habitación rápido, regresando con gasas y material de curación, ella se dejó manipular por él y mientras limpiaba la herid ay hacia cambio de gasas seguía platicado con ella

—Mi misión era vigilar y cuando dispararon y los vi caer, pensé que tal vez tu no tendrías la culpa, no te habían disparado a ti, lo sabía y por alguna razón decidí protegerte, te subí al auto y te traje hasta aquí…el asesino no dejaría testigos—prefirió quedarse callado ya no sabía cómo explicarlo

— ¿Tu misión? ¿Qué eres?

—Soy… ok… no sé cómo explicarlo

— ¿Él está muerto?—su voz estaba quebrada

—Si—hubo un silencio incomodo

— ¿Por qué el?—pregunto tratando de contener sus lagrimas

—Él era un mafioso

— ¡Mientes!... ¡él no era eso! Él era mi prometido—soltó en llanto y con su mano libre cubrió su rostro para llorar sin ser vista

—Él estaba en una organización que se encarga de asesinar sin piedad, se apoderan y hacen mal su trabajo en pocas palabras

— ¿Y tú?... ¿tú haces bien tu trabajo? No eres más que un… ¡mafioso también!—le grito con rabia

—No, sabes…yo no elegí esta profesión, me formaron para ser un investigador y si, mato gente pero la culpable, no la inocente y mi misión no es hacerme millonario, mi misión es ayudar a los demás

—Nada se soluciona con matar a alguien

—En este podrido mundo parce que si

— ¿Qué más sabias de él?

— ¿Tu no sabías lo que hacía?

—Trabajaba en negociosos de su padre, y no, no tenía idea…él era muy reservado casi no nos veíamos pero, estoy segura que me amaba…como yo a el

Naruto se quedó sin palabras, no sabía cómo reaccionar, corto unos pedazos de tela adhesiva y los agrego al vendaje para fijarlo

—Debes creerme, yo…lo siento mucho, no quería que esto te pasara a ti…y si te saque de ahí fue para salvarte, no quería que te mataran también, por eso no puedo dejarte ahí…podrían buscarte para cavar contigo…estarás a salvo conmigo, te seguir cuidando

—supongo que…gracias—ella se veía más resignada

—Debes de comer, traeré algo para que cenes, si te hace falta algo solo avísame, sé que no son las circunstancias correctas y tal vez tengas miedo o así, pero solo te quiero proteger

—Creo que lo entiendo—lo miro a los ojos

—No eres mi esclava, y enserio espero poder resolver tu situación…pienso en borrarte del mapa para que no puedan seguirte el rastro, pero me tomara tiempo…espero que en este lapso que estaré contigo podamos llevarnos bien…mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, si necesitas algo solo dime

Se dirigió a la puerta y se quedó parado un momento pensando que si lo que hacía era correcto, pensó en un momento en asesinarla, era lo más sencillo y acabaría con sus problemas pero no podía, algo en él no se lo permitía. Solo pensarlo le resultaba doloroso

—Luna ¿Te apetece comer pizza?

—Mi… mi nombre no es luna, el me llamaba así, mi nombres es Hinata…y si, pizza está bien—trato de formar una sonrisa cordial pero era imposible

Naruto la vio con ojos tristes y salió de su habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta, miro al techo y suspiro. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer no podía pedirle a la organización que borrara del mapa a Hinata lo harían muy rápido, pero se enterarían que no completo su misión, y ellos mismos la matarían, tendría que hacer una buena relación con ella para poder cuidarla, Naruto sentía una necesidad de estar junto a ella y protegerla ante todo. Pero él fue quien asesino a su prometido, no pudo decírselo, y planea no hacerlo nunca, si no nunca confiaría en él.

Viviría con una mentira mientras pudiese.

Se fue sin dejar cerrada la habitación por fuera.

….

Hola

Un poco más extenso porque la inspiración brota y quiero empezar a escribir las partes importantes de esta historia, si tienen dudas agradecería sus comentarios, Gracias por leer, cada visita o comentario me hace feliz :D

Yami


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Recuerdos

Era una mañana agradable, empezaba a amanecer el cielo se veía muy claro, el sol se asomaba pero había algunas nubes en el cielo, el clima es fresco agradable, como casi todos los días Sasuke tomo un jugo de naranja se preparó para salir de su departamento. Con su ropa deportiva, una playera algo ajustada color azul marino, pants color negro y unos tenis para correr que hacían juego, además de que en su brazo llevaba su mp3 sujetado por un tipo de liga. Empezó su rutina caminando por su ruta habitual sin embargo al parecer habían cerrado la calle y tuvo que tomar una ruta alterna, siempre prefiero correr en lugares solitarios, donde no pudiesen verlo, esta vez decidió seguir una ruta al parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, muchas personas van a ese sitio, aunque no le agradaba la idea no había muchos lugares donde pudiese ejercitarse adecuadamente.

En su mp3 se escuchaba alguna canción de Usher, su ánimo no le permitía disfrutar esta canción, incluso le parecía molesto, empezó a trotar y cambio de canción; un estilo completamente distinto, era una canción de Jazz "night & day" y otras más del mismo compositor, Sasuke sintió algo en su interior algo que le hizo recordar

Flashback

 _Su mirada y la mía se encontraron por primera vez…evidentemente yo caí primero. Sus ojos eran grandes y tenían un color jade muy brillante, sus labios de un color rojo intenso que combinaban en perfección con su piel, que parecía ser tersa, muy suave. Separó un poco sus labios para tener una expresión distraída lo cual se volvió realmente adorable. Ella parpadeo y me miro detrás de su hombro presumiendo un poco más de su piel y como se veía su perfil. Su escote era tentador sus cabello en ondas le quitaba protagonismo a la sensualidad de ese vestido rojo. El puro se consumía, o volví a poner en mi boca y lo fumo dejando salir el aire por mi boca lentamente. Ella me sonrió tímida y yo le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, ella se sonrojo y volvió a mirar a su acompañante, me dio la espalda dándome la oportunidad de admirarla más._

 _El puro seguía siendo abrazado por mi dedo índice. Volví a escuchar la música jazz de fondo, el grupo en vivo lo hacía muy bien. Vuelvo a mirarla y ese tipo bien peinado le rodea la cintura y la aferra hacia él. Ciertamente, no me importa quién sea el, yo la necesito._

 _Una extraña necesidad como si tuviera sed y verla fuera una fuente de agua, el ambiente se volvía un desierto y yo seguía sediento. Ideas veían a mi cabeza, de matar a ese tipo y llevarla conmigo. Una sensación muy extraña nunca había sentido esto por alguien, ni siquiera se su nombre, pero ansío escuchar su voz._

 _Mire mi celular aún tenía mi trabajo por hacer, pero no planeaba irme temprano de esta fiesta. Ella trataba de mirarme disimuladamente y jugueteaba con su cabello para tentarme más, les ofrecieron unas bebidas a ella y a su acompañante, ella prefirió el Martini y mientras lo bebía me miraba a los ojos, alejo la copa y la sostuvo delicadamente alta, no había marca de labial en la copa y sus labios seguían igual de perfectos._

 _Unos hombre se acercaron a su acompañante y él se olvidó completamente de ella, la joven mujer se apartó me lanzo la última mirada y desapareció. Instintivamente seguí su dirección un pasillo poco habitado de la mansión, si había gente dispersada por todos lados, era enorme. No sabía dónde estaba los retratos eran majestuosos, reales y parecían carísimos, una lástima que no pueda robar uno sin que se den cuenta, doblo ella esquina de ese pasillo y al sentir una presencia cerca me detengo_

— _¿Me buscabas?—dijo una voz seductora y salió de la sombra de una pared detrás de mí_

 _Sin girarme directamente hacia ella la miro por mis hombros de reojo, su voz era muy femenina y atractiva_

— _¿O será acaso que has perdido algo?—hablaba suave y sabia como seducirme_

— _Tal vez ya lo haya encontrado—me acerque lentamente a ella, y sentí un poco su nerviosismo la piel de sus brazos empezaba a erizarse_

 _Me sonrió y yo tome valor para acariciar su rostro ligera y delicadamente, lo comprobé su piel era suave y tersa. Tenía un dulce aroma a flor de cerezos. Alzo su mirada y empezó a parpadear lentamente cautivándome con sus hermosos ojos. Coloco su dedo índice en mis labios. Se empezaron a escuchar carcajadas a lo lejos que se iban acercando a nosotros. Ella retrocedió unos pasos y llego a una puerta, sin perder el contacto visual que teníamos abrió lentamente la cerradura y entro caminando hacia atrás a la habitación, entre con ella y cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido. Estaba obscuro había unas cuantas luces amarillas pero no alumbraban mucho, en la habitación se podía escuchar la música gracias al tipo de ventilación que tenía la mansión. Era una pequeña sala de estar había un librero pequeño un adorno de mesa, pero era muy poco para toda la mansión._

 _Ella se acero a mí el sonido de sus tacones en el piso de madera, su mirada su aroma y su voz. La tome fuertemente por la cintura pegándola a mí y le susurre lentamente al oído_

— _No deberías de jugar con juego_

— _Me podría quemar…—mordió su labio seductoramente_

 _No lo soporte más, me acerque a ella le robe sus labios un instante y ella me respondió tan lento tan suave tan delicioso. Una divertida combinación de sabores, a tabaco y a Martini de manzana. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto a el mío acaricio su piel y pone sus delicadas manso en mi pecho, sin darme cuenta ya estábamos juntos yo acariciando su piel sobre ese vestido caro y ella suspirando con cada beso cada caricia, bese su hombro su cuello y mordí su oreja, ella hacia lo mismo conmigo, una escena fugaz, ella suspiro y abrió los ojos me miro y vi el temor en sus ojos._

 _Ella se fue antes de llegar más lejos, buen momento regresamos a nuestras posiciones. La vi, junto a él, tranquila y apenada no perdía cualquier oportunidad para mirarme de reojo, su pareja no le tomo importancia a su ausencia y yo me dedique a investigar lo que tenía que hacer, pero su aroma y sabor estaban dentro de mi cabeza._

….

Sasuke no se dio cuenta que ya estaba corriendo, el recuerdo fue tan real que juraba percibir ese aroma de nuevo, miro su reloj inteligente y ya había recorrido la cantidad necesaria del día empezó a trotar y luego caminar, el parque era enorme y moderno, con grandes espacios para dar una caminata, la mayoría eran señoras grande que salían caminar con sus amigas, pocos niños y uno que otro joven que quería mantenerse activo.

Se encuentra trotando cuando a lo lejos percibe un destello rosado, su corazón se detuvo, solo una vez ha visto una chica con ese color de cabello, se acerca y se sienta en la misma banca que ella, sin embargo ella no se percata de su presencia, ella tiene los codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos cubrían su rostro

—Es bueno verte viva—dijo Sasuke que estaba cómodamente sentado junto a ella, ella se asustó un poco y lo miro con sorpresa

—Te ves diferente con ropa común—dijo con una sonrisa picara, pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza

—querrás decir me veo normal

—Exacto—su mirada estaba perdida y el la miraba fijamente

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Cuando te fuiste, todos caían yo…fui por Hidan, él había bebido mucho, y trate de levantarlo, era un terrible caos, asesinaron a Sasori—suspiro—Sobrevivieron, la mayoría de los intoxicados, al parecer solo fallecieron los que eran muy ancianos

— ¿Quieres decir que Hidan está vivo?

—Regresara hoy del hospital—ella lo miro— No pareces contento por la noticia

—Evidentemente

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa y lo miro a los ojos

—Creo que el destino se empeña a encontrarnos

—Ya lo creo—respondió ella— ¿Quién diablos eres?—dijo en tono juguetón y sonriéndole

—Un hombre alto y misterioso

—Bueno eso ya lo había deducido—ella se sonrojo—Mi nombre es Sakura

—Eso explica algunas cosas—él le sonrió

— ¿mi tatuaje?

—Sí, y tu aroma a flor de cerezo—ella se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo

—No piensas decirme tu nombre cierto

—Es mejor que no lo sepas

—Vamos, no vas a hacerme daño después de todo lo que pasamos…me protegiste

Él se quedó en silencio un momento

—Sasuke—dijo con una voz fría y varonil

—Oh, bueno…Sasuke, fue raro como nos conocimos y eso. Solo quería darte las gracias por protegerme aquella vez

—No te preocupes—Sasuke estaba observando su piel, era distinta, ella había corrido también y el sudor había hecho que el maquillaje que llevaba empezaba a desaparecer. Noto que en su muñeca tenia leves cicatrices al igual que en su cuello y cara. Marcas de golpes y peleas en sus brazos— ¿podría preguntar a que te dedicas?

—Creo que y lo hiciste…y no, no soy una prostituta si es lo que piensas, no soy como las demás que ves junto a esos millonarios yo estoy con Hidan

— ¿Por amor? Si claro eso explica que permitas que te golpee

Ella lo miro sorprendida, se puso fría y trato de disimularlo

— ¿Qué demonios?

—Solo te diré que, espero encuentres el momento adecuado para huir de ellos—Sasuke se levantó y se fue sin decir más, Sakura molesta se puso de pie y empezó a alzar su voz molesta

— ¡Tuno entiendes! ¡Idiota!

El camino de regreso fue más largo, al parecer sus pensamientos le molestaban demasiado provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza eran casi las 10 de la mañana, entro a su departamento y su dolo parecía incrementar cuando vio los zapatos de mujer que indican que aún estaba ahí.

Se dirigió a la cocina por el olor que lo atraía, una figura femenina estaba ahí muy alegre cocinando vio a Sasuke entrara a la cocina y le sonrió

— ¡Qué bueno que llegas! El desayuno estar listo en unos minutos

—No tienes que hacer esto—murmuro Sasuke

—lo sé, pero quería sorprenderte

Era una mujer que tenía el cabello y los ojos color rojos, algo extraño y atractivo visual, su cabello es corto y lacio siempre mal acomodado del lado derecho, usaba unas gafas marrones que le quedaban ligeramente grandes ya que siempre tenía que acomodarlas

—Karin—la llamo apretando los dientes la situación se volvía odiosa para el

—Oh espera, está listo el omelett—dijo colocando el alimento en un plato y dejándolo en la mesa donde Sasuke estaba

— ¡Karin!—le grito y la miro a los ojos, se acercó peligrosamente a ella con una mirada asesina— Tu sabes muy bien que estas cosas no debes de hacerlas, tu solo eres

— ¡Lose!—frunció el ceño—Peor después de tanto tiempo, solo quería ser amable

— ¿Amable?... Karin por favor no te hagas ilusiones, tu sabes muy bien que esto no es posible

—No me importa a que te dediques si tienes problema o algo parecido, Sasuke yo te amo—Karin estaba molesta pero no iba a llorar, no enfrente de Sasuke y su mirada de rabia

Sasuke la tomo como acostumbraba, fuerte, grosero sin delicadeza, beso sus labios ardientemente, ella estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones así que se dejó llevar, Sasuke con una mano en la nuca de la chica y otra en su cintura la acerco a su cuerpo. Pero no pasaba nada, solo imágenes retorcidas de lo que había pasado, música jazz y un delicioso aroma dulce. Se apartó repentinamente de la chica y le dio la espalda mientras sujetaba su frente ya que parecía que iba a estallar

—Sé que siempre fui tu diversión, tu pasatiempo, pero siempre estuve contigo, esos malos momentos en los que desquitabas tu ira... Sasuke sé que me lo advertiste peor no pude…yo te amo y no puedo estar así…quiero ser correspondida, no puedes negar que no sientes algo por mi…después de todo este tiempo

—Karin mi cabeza va a estallar, por favor…—lo dijo muy rápido y se volvió a sentar

Ella de mala gana saco unas pastillas de un cajón y se las acerco a Sasuke junto a un vaso de agua

—La vida se me esta yendo y… solo te daré más tiempo…piénsalo bien, ya sabes cómo contactarme—dijo tomo su abrigo y salió de su departamento sin dar ninguna otra palabra

Sasuke tomo las pastillas y decidió recostarse en el sofá mientras veía por el gran ventanal como las nubes se movían lentamente. Se vio obligado a tomar los alimentos que había preparado Karin para él, no podía negarlo, habían sido muchos días, meses, en los que ella estaba totalmente dispuesta para él. Pero desde un inicio Sasuke aclaro que no podría tener una relación formal, esa relación debió de terminarla desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la costumbre se hacía fuerte. Tomo una taza de café negro sin azúcar mientras leía un libro grande y de color café obscuro "Anatomía Humana". Era antiguo y sus hojas eran amarillentas, leía sobre las arterias y sus ramas. Había pequeñas anotaciones en el libro sobre puntos clave, que Sasuke sabía de memoria. Cerro el libro y saco su celular, había mensajes de Naruto que prefirió ignorar. Caminaba tranquilamente en su departamento, decidiendo si era buena idea salir y visitar a Naruto, desde la discusión con Jiraiya no había tenido contacto con sus amigos y colegas. Pero no estaba de humor, sus sentimientos eran confusos, prefirió estar solo. Intento poner un poco de música, pero decidió poner algo distinto, Linking Park acompañaba su atardecer. Abrió su ventana y salió al balcón. Encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a fumarlo con cautela. El humo el olor a tabaco servía para tranquilizarlo, y a la vez alterarlo, el calor de su cuerpo le recordaba su dolor. Sentía como ardia por dentro poco a poco todo se volvía cenizas.

 _Sasuke apenas había cumplido los 7 años, era inocente y le temía a muchas cosas, su hermano mayor Itachi siempre lo cuido y trato de explicarle a Sasuke de una forma sencilla porque ocurrían las cosas a su alrededor, porque ellos con su familia cambiaban constantemente de domicilio, porque mama y papa siempre los cuidaban mucho, fue un gran hermano mayor. Sasuke a pesar de no poder tener mucho contacto social era feliz, amaba a sus padres ellos siempre procuraban que estuvieran bien y que nunca les faltara nada, Sasuke aún recuerda los abrazos de su madre, cálidos, y le daban seguridad, así como la mirada de su padre y su mano qué siempre ponía en su hombro para decirle "todo va a estar bien". Los recuerdos son buenos, eso dicen. El ultimo recuerdo que tuvo Sasuke de su familia fue una normal despedida, el salía a la escuela y el regreso por la tarde, todo había cambiado la casa donde Vivian se sentía diferente, sus padres juntos en el suelo, su hermano itachi con una catana en la espalda, miro con frialdad como si no hubiese tenido alma. Por más que Sasuke pedía explicaciones, itachi solo respondía fríamente aléjate. El adolescente de cabello largo y negro ya no era el mismo, de repente de su bolcillo saco un encendedor y lo arrojó al suelo, las llamas empezaban a aparecer, eran enormes y brillantes, el humo se encerraba en la habitación "lárgate" grito una última vez itachi antes de marcharse, pero no podía, Sasuke lloraba y gritaba para que sus padres despertaran y huyeran con él, pero era imposible ellos ya habían muerto, el pequeño Sasuke aterrado empezaba a toser, y no podía escapar. Alguien lo jalo fuertemente del brazo y lo saco de la casa. El niño cayó inconsciente por la intoxicación con el humo. El tiempo paso y despertó en los brazos de una mujer de ojos café claros su cara mostraba angustia._

— _Kakashi—dijo ella bajo—Despertó_

 _El otro hombre alto de cabello gris con el rostro cubierto dejando la frente y ojos libres miro a Sasuke, se incoó junto a ellos y le dio el pésame_

— _Lo siento mucho Sasuke_

— _¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Mi mama? ¿Papa?—su voz era débil_

 _Anko y Kakashi se miraron a los ojos cómplices, sentían un hueco en su corazón_

— _Tranquilo pequeño, todo estará bien—dijo ella abrazándolo, el niño aun indeciso no podía responder_

— _Estarás bien, yo te cuidare—prometió Kakashi alborotando su cabello_

 _Una imagen que Sasuke nunca olvidara, ellos siempre estuvieron para él. Se acercaron otros dos adultos al parecer el fuego se estaba extinguiendo los bombero habían acabado con el fuego, peor nadie sabía quién vivía a ahí, ellos no existían en el mapa, y los mismos agentes dela mafia se encargaron._

 _Llevaron a Sasuke a que recibiera atención médica y después lo reunieron con Tsunade y Jiraya. Ellos le explicaron todo, o al menos lo que ellos sabían. Ellos ignoraban lo de itachi solo sospechaban qué era una mafia enemiga. Sasuke guardo el secreto de Itachi un tiempo, hasta que fue lo suficiente maduro para decirlo y aceptar la verdad._

 _Desde los 7 años se incorporó con Naruto, le costó un poco empezar a hablar y convivir con el pero Naruto siempre fue alegre y amistoso nunca se rindió, hasta volverlo su mejor amigo. Juntos estudiaron en la escuela primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Claro con maestros muy particulares, en la tardes tenían prácticas de artes marciales, algunas utilización de armas y otras cosas que cualquier asesino especializado deberían de saber, apear que Naruto llevaba ventaja, el rencor y la sed de venganza de Sasuke hizo que él se volviera muy fuerte. Kiba se les unió cuando ellos tenían 16 años._

Sasuke tratando de recordar los buenos momentos que paso junto Naruto y kiba, sus único amigos y como ellos siempre estuvieron para el cuándo los necesito. Acabando el cigarro con un buen sabor. Pensó que tal vez no era el único con problemas de este tipo, Tsunade ya sospechaba que él estaba teniendo una relación con alguna mujer, por eso estaba vigilado, él siempre se creyó más inteligente que sus amigos, peor en estos casos necesitaba saber más, sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Sakura se había metido demasiado en su cabeza, sin embargo aún tenía otra chica en su vida, Karin que también la había puesto en riesgo.

Tomo su celular y decidió llamar a Naruto, esté no respondió.

Su única opción fue llamar a Kiba, el seductor por excelencia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Póker face

 _Ella era una rubia muy atractiva, su cuerpo estaba repleto de curvas peligrosas, usaba un vestido color vino muy ajustado, era muy corto 5 cm debajo de sus llamativos glúteos. Su cabello era largo hasta su cintura peinado en una cola alta, casi la mitad de su rostro era cubierto por su fleco, sus labios eran rojos y carnosos, sus ojos azules y brillantes. Kiba estaba admirando a esta mujer, definitivamente era a quien debería de investigar, nunca le había agradado tanto una misión usualmente se acostaba con mujeres ajenas a sus misiones, pero esta vez las cosas cambiarían. En el lugar se escuchaba muy fuerte la música, la chica bailaba mientras Kiba bebía de su escoses con hielo, su mirada era penetrante, la chica pudo captarla. Ella también se sorprendió de él, era alto atractivo y vestía muy bien, una camisa gris que decidió doblar sus mangas hasta el codo. En su mano izquierda lucía un gran y lujoso reloj. Sin embargo no era lo único que llevaba consigo, armas en su interior para asesinar. Kiba siempre odio usar comunicadores el prefería el trabajo solo, y como esto le había funcionado bien los últimos años los Sennin permitieron que siguiera así._

 _Empezó una guerra de miradas, ella bailaba sexymente para él. El no pudo resistirlo y se acercó a ella cautelosamente, como cuando un tigre va a asechar a su presa. Él la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar sin quitarse los ojos de encima, sentían su interior arder, no podían tocarse demasiado a pesar de la obscuridad. Estaban en el centro donde todos los demás bailaban. Poco a poco se fueron alejando y de bailar, ambos fueron aun lugar más privado, él la guio a una habitación que conocía muy bien, y que estaría desocupada por un largo tiempo. Una vez cerrando la puerta de la habitación ambos se empezaron a devorar en besos, sus manos impacientes recorrían el cuerpo ardiente del otro, sus lenguas se encontraban en una danza coordinada. Kiba con sus grandes manos recorrió las piernas de la chica hasta llegar a el vestido entonces introdujo sus manos en el sintió un ligero ajustado, la rubia bajo su mano y saco una aplanada navaja del ligero, kiba fue rápido y oprimo su mano con tal fuerza que la chica tiro la navaja, ambos seguían besándose y recorriendo sus cuerpos bajo la ardiente llama de la pasión. Kiba alzo a Ino y la arrincono contra la pared empezó a devorar su cuello dándole mordidas, ella empezaba a gemir mientras que kiba sacaba un cuchillo pequeño y lo acercaba al cuello de la chica. La miro a los ojos desafiante, y ella le sonrió pícaramente._

 _Introdujo una de sus manos dentro del pantalón del chico y acaricio ese bulto que se hacía entre sus piernas, aprovecho la distracción y le quito el arma al chico. Sin tomarle importancia seguían jugueteando. La chica le quito el cinturón y lo dejó un lado, desabotono su pantalón dejando a la vista sus boxers negros y a su miembro algo alborotado. La mujer sintió arder su interior era muy gruesa pensaba, con unas ganas inmensas de tener sexo con aquel chico que no conocía. Kiba alzo los brazos de la mujer con brusquedad y sujeto ambas muñecas con una de sus manos fuertemente. Ella gimió y lo vio con una mirada que ardía. El chico Cataño ato las blancas manos de la mujer con su cinturón alrededor de una lámpara que estaba sobre ella._

 _—_ _Vaya te gusta jugar sucio—lo seducía con su voz_

 _—_ _Por supuesto que si—le dijo kiba en su odio y mordió su lóbulo_

 _Se apartó bruscamente y coloco una arma de fuego debajo de la mandíbula de la chica, ella estaba atrapada no podía moverse, con desesperación intento zafarse pero kiba la había amarrado muy bien._

 _—_ _Demonios—murmuro ella_

 _—_ _Lo siento amor, es mi trabajo— le dio un corto beso en los labios—dime cariño, ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?_

 _—_ _Cógeme como nadie me lo ha hecho_

 _El le dio una sonrisa curveada y unos ojos que quemaban_

 _—_ _Sus deseos son ordenes señorita_

 _Kiba aprovecho la situación y la hizo suya, ella aun sentada en ese mueble mientras kiba la penetraba una y otra vez, sentía ardor en su interior ella nunca había sentido algo así se emocionante, su excitación era máxima, el chico nunca había tenado sexo con una mujer tan hermosa y de buen cuerpo como ella. Los gemidos de la chica eran reales un poco fuerte a lo que kiba callaba con un ardiente beso._

 _Al culminar kiba decidió darse la vuelta mientras se vestía, la respiración de ambos era agitada. El chico había terminado de abrochar su pantalón, cuando ciento su cinturón alrededor de su cuello. La mujer murmuro en su oído mientras lo estrangulaba_

 _—_ _Fue lo mejor—le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja_

 _Kiba logro zafarse del agarre de Ino y le apunto con la pistola en la cabeza_

 _—_ _¿Enserio cariño, sigues insistiendo en matarme? No lo lograras_

 _—_ _¿Quieres apostar?—cargo su arma, que tenía silenciador_

 _—_ _No soy a quien buscas, no tienes idea cuantas veces han intentado asesinarme cuando me confunden—sonreía mientras bajaba su vestido— Me llamo Ino, gracias por lo de hoy_

 _Ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla_

 _Kiba se quedó sorprendido, él se había confundido el tomo por el codo y la obligo a mirarlo_

 _—_ _Dime lo que sabes_

 _—_ _No lo hare y no insistas—ella lo miro de pies a cabeza—peor no puedo negar que me pareces muy atractivo—saco un lápiz labial rojo de su bolcillo y le alzo la camisa kiba entonces empezó a escribir en su marcado abdomen—te daré mi número de teléfono, procura llamar cuando no andes de matón_

 _Ella salió de la habitación. Kiba tomo una ruta alterna._

 _…_

—Debiste de omitir la parte del sexo detallado—dijo Sasuke repugnado mientras fumaba su cigarrillo

—Hermano fue el mejor sexo de mi vida—kiba estaba maravillado mientras seguía bebiendo alcohol—pero como sabrás no soy el más correcto para darte consejo sobre relaciones fuera de la empresa

— ¿Aun tienes contacto con Ino?

—Tengo que, tengo que averiguar quién es Deidara y donde lo puedo encontrar

—Ganaras su confianza—el suspiro—Te tomara mucho tiempo

—Pero es muy divertido—el chico de colmillos prominentes empezó a reír—Deberías de hablar con Naruto creo que es el más cuerdo de nosotros en estos momentos

—Eso creo

—Aunque no entiendo porque sigues con Karin, ¿si sabes que es familia lejana de Naruto no? Te estas cogiendo a su prima y ahora la quieres dejar por otra

—No son familia solo coinciden en el apellido, deben de ser muy lejanos además ese no es el caso. Lo mejor para ella es que la deje en paz, está viva de milagro

—Tú te has esforzado por mantenerla al margen de todo esto

—Sí, y sin quererla. Yo siento algo más por Sakura y la quiero en mi vida pero la estaría arriesgando

— ¿Enserio? Me dices que ella esta con un Akatzukis ¿Qué más peligro que eso?

Sasuke le tomo un trago del licor que su amigo le había ofrecido

—Tengo que sacarla de ahí

— ¿Por qué no lo haces? Vas a otra fiesta donde este el mal parido de Hidan y se la arrebatas, la ocultas por un tiempo que pierdan su rastro regresas a tu departamento y tienes como una esclava, hasta que mates a Hidan—tomo todo el licor que quedaba en su vaso— a veces creo que sería bueno como director de películas de acción

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil

—Sasuke eres de los mejores asesinos

—Aún tengo una misión—Sasuke recordó a su familia y sintió un dolor en el pecho

—Ok, no mates a Hidan, lo secuestras y le sacas información—sonrió—eso me gusta a mi

Sasuke asistió con la cabeza pensando que tal vez los planes de kiba funcionen. En eso su celular suena y revisa el mensaje de Naruto.

—Partido de Póker con algunos traficantes ¿te animas?

— ¿Tengo que bañarme?

—Idiota—murmuro Sasuke y ambos empezaron a reír mientras veía al sol ocultarse por la ventana de su departamento.

…

Hinata empezaba a adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, estar encerrada con un chico que acaba de conocer solo porque él quería salvarle la vida, tal vez se sentía algo confiada e insegura, pero los ojos de ese chico eran sinceros. Naruto había preparado el desayuno esta vez, ella salió de su habitación directamente a la cocina, el chico rubio con su cabello alborotado usando ropa deportiva, seguramente acaba de llegar de trotar.

—Hinata que bueno que estas despierta—dijo con una sonrisa

— ¿Me dejaras algún día ayudarte con algo?—pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos y se sentaba en el banco de la cocina

—Algún día, cuando este muy cansado—le entrego un plato con un omelet y una ración de frutas con un vaso de leche con fresas

—Gracias

—Anda come, que hoy inicia tu entrenamiento

— ¿Mi qué?— dijo y paro de masticar el primer bocado cubrió su boca con su mano

—Tengo que entrenarte, si te voy a dejar ir, tengo que estar seguro que podrás defenderte tú sola.

Ella no dijo nada Naruto estaba en lo correcto, ella aun temía por lo que le pudiese pasar terminaron su desayuno, Naruto lo acabo antes y tuvo que dejar que Hinata comiera tranquilamente, mientras movía los sofás y la mesas dejando un amplio espacio en la sala. Cuando Hinata terminó su desayuno lavo los platos a escondidas de Naruto. Luego se apresuró a llegar junto a él. Se pusieron frente a frente

—Patéame

— ¿Seguro?—pregunto temerosa

—Si

Ella se colocó de lado con la pierna derecha hacia atrás y levanto la misma pierna rápidamente y aplico mucha fuerza para patear la cintura del rubio dejándolo sin aliento y se inclinó un poco

— ¿Tae kwon do?—pregunto gastando el poco aire que le quedaba

—Sí, lo practicaba cuando era niña

—Ok—respiro hondo y se recuperó con una postura recta—Eso no te servirá mucho cuando estas con unos asesinos experimentados, te atacare y quiero que te escapes de mis brazos

—Aja

Naruto tomo rápidamente el brazo de Hinata y la jalo hacia él le coloco su brazo alrededor de su cuello simulando que la asfixiaba Hinata intento empujar su brazos con ambas manos, pero su fuera no era suficiente, empezó a patalear desperrada y roso la zona intima de Naruto, el esquivo el golpe y la soltó.

—Buena esa—dijo Naruto

Le lanzo un golpe a la cara y la chica se agacho y empezó a darle ligeros golpes en el abdomen luego subió a su pecho y hombros, Naruto trataba de golpearla pero ella esquiaba y seguía dando ligeros golpes

— ¡30!—golpeo por última vez y Naruto empezó a sentirse cansado y se debilito tanto que prefirió sentarse

— ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Toque tus puntos de presión o puntos débiles, no te preocupes pronto se te quitara

—Eres muy buena

—Gracias, es algo que mi primo solía enseñarme—ella se sonrojo un poco

—La próxima vez no seré tan dulce en ese caso

El celular de Naruto sonó y el busco su celular con dificultad para levantarse miro el mensaje y se emocionó.

—Una misión después de tanto

— ¿misión?

—Sí, lo siento Hinata nuestro entrenamiento tendrá que posponerse hasta mañana, si regreso vivo—bromeo pero ella se preocupó y él lo noto así que cambio de tema— Tengo que atrapar a unos chicos malos, en un casino ello siempre juegan hoy en la noche póker

— ¡Genial! Aunque no se jugar cartas

—También tengo que enseñarte eso—Naruto fue por un vaso de agua y se sentó en el sofá Hinata hizo lo mismo

— ¿puedo ayudarte en tú misión?

—No, llevarte sería un gran riesgo—la miro a los ojos—y sabes que lo que menos quiero es que te pase algo

—No podría, no se servir de distracción o usar cámaras y decirte las cartas de los demás como en las películas de espías—ella sonaba entusiasmadas

—Esto no es tan sencillo, no es un juego—se sintió feliz al ver a la chica entusiasmada—Aunque podrías revisar las cámaras de seguridad y guiarme, es un casino al que nunca había ido, está un poco apartado de la ciudad

—Pueden conseguir las cámaras de los lugares

—Sí, bueno hay personas que trabajan con nosotros expertos en esas cosas—explico

—Eso es genial, sabes soy experta en computadoras y eso, de hecho tengo una carrera universitaria, pero nunca había usado mis dotes para algo así

— ¿Quieres probarlo?

Ella asistió con la cabeza y Naruto la tomo de la muñeca guiándola a su habitación, ella se sorprendió nunca había estado ahí, su cama era grande y estaba muy bien arreglada, tenía baño propio y parecía ser más grande que el baño de invitados, sus muebles eran de madera y tenía fotografías además una que otra figura de acción, de las fotografías la que más llamo su atención fue la de una pareja con un bebe, un hombre rubio muy parecido a Naruto y una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa. El prendió su computadora y abrió el mensaje que le habían mandado con las indicaciones. Descargo un programa y tenía acceso a las cámaras, ahora solo se veía agente limpiando los pisos

—Es grandioso—ella se sentó en la silla de escritorio y empezó a ver cada cámara buscando los ángulos señaló una de las cámaras—Esta es la mesa donde juegan eso supongo

—Creo que si—dijo el confundido

—Bueno parece fácil, cuenta conmigo amigo

—Gracias Hinata— el chico rubio tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla pero se detuvo, ella solo llevaba una semana con él y apenas se estaba adaptando a su amistad.

Llego la noche, Naruto había decidió vestir un traje negro con una corbata naranja peino su cabello con un poco de gel le pido ayuda Hinata, y él le mostro los lugares donde guardaba usualmente un asesino sus armas para tener un mejor alcancé, sin embargo no le mostro todos sus secretos.

—Tardare en llegar como una hora, mis amigos me alcanzaran haya—dijo mientras abrochaba su corbata— ¿Hinata?

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, solo que alzaste tu cabello—el chico se sonrojo —Te vez muy linda

—Gracias—su voz fue suave suave y se sonrojo

El chico salió de la habitación tomo su auto y se encamino en la carretera para llegar a ese nuevo lugar de encuentro. En la carretera recibió una llamada telefónica de Sasuke, conecto la llamada al diminuto auricular que traía en su oreja y le contesto la llamada

— ¿Qué arma piensas llevar?—su voz fría resonaba en su oído

—Mi querido Rasengan—dijo Naruto mirando a la arma de fuego que tenía a un costado de el

—Eres estúpido, ese lugar tiene una alta seguridad, Kiba se acaba de encargar de todo, ya sabes el con su cara de limpia-pisos logra lo que sea—él se bufo

— ¿Entonces?

—En ese casino te pondrán en ropa interior si es necesario—suspiro—cuidado gatito

—Está bien

La llamada termino Naruto manejaba a 155 km por hora, en su cuerpo sentía una ligera adrenalina que le hacía recordar viejos tiempos, y unos deseos enormes de volver a vivirlos, pero sería en otro momento el estaría muy ocupado esa noche. La ubicación que le había mandado Hinata era muy exacta el lugar estaba vacío solo estaba ese casino pintado de color rojo quemado con detalles obscuros, unas luces del mismo color lo iluminaban por fuera, autos de gran precio paseaban como una pasarela, últimos modelo todos brindados y con vidrios polarizados, al igual que el de Naruto así que no llamo mucho la atención en su auto color gris obscuro. El aparcó su auto en un estacionamiento cercano, al no tener una membresía no tenía derecho al estacionamiento de lugar, tuvo que caminar una cuadra y media para llegar a dicho lugar. La noche era fría, la luna llena iluminaba la ciudad Naruto se encontró con Sasuke que estaba siendo revisado delante del, pasaron un detector de metales en todo su cuerpo, y después de un cuestionamiento lo dejaron pasar, el joven Uchiha espero un poco a que Naruto fuera revisado y entrevistado.

— ¿Quién es usted?

—Harrison Lee—dijo Naruto con normalidad entregando su identificación falsa

—Un poco extraña la combinación de sus nombres, usted no parece ser chino

Naruto empezó a reír

—Vera, mi madre quería que llevara el nombre de mi padre, supongo que adivino de cualquier manera ¿usted entiende?— el encargado de seguridad empezó a reír cómplice

—El viene conmigo—dijo Sasuke serio

—Oh ya veo señor vamos Harrison adelante—el guardia seguía con una sonrisa torpe

Naruto camino junto Sasuke caminando con normalidad hacia la sala de póker privada

—Te he dicho que cambies tus nombres—regaño el chico de cabello obscuro

—Pero si Harrison Ford y Bruce Lee son mis ídolos

—Idiota—Sasuke trato de ocultar su sonrisa

Ambos llegaron al lugar donde estaban esos tres mafiosos jugando póker acompañados de una mujer realmente llamativa, escote, vestido brillante y ajustado, ella fumando cigarrillos mientras los hombres probaban los mejores puros del lugar. Observaron un poco el juego pareciendo estar muy interesados, el joven que estaba contra ellos se veía desesperado, optó por rendirse y se fue, mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto y Sasuke, el chico de cabello castaño y largo salía del lugar con los bolsillos vacíos.

—Muy bien muchachos, han venido a retarnos—comento uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder, su voz gruesa, los anillos de oro en sus gordos dedos y la mujer en sus piernas lo delataban

—No señor, hemos venidos a derrotarlos—dijo Naruto serio y sonrió

Los tres hombres fruncieron el ceño y con señas los invitaron a sentarse

—No sé si sepan inútiles pero el jefe es el mejor en póker no ha perdido ni una sola vez—comento uno de ellos con una abundante barba

—Siempre hay una primera vez—comento Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida, saco lentamente del bolsillo de su traje un puro, lo corto la punta lo encendió con un encendedor que le ofreció uno de ellos que aún no hablaba y empezó a fumar en compañía de ellos

—Tu, niño bonito ¿No fumas?

—No, gracias yo no fumo

Enseguida Naruto sintió las caras de rechazo de sus acompañantes. Su tranquilidad se vio corrompida por un chico que se aproximaba rápidamente a ellos, el camino rápido por eso se veía alterado

—Díganme por favor que aún no han empezado—dijo tratando e recuperar su respiración

—No aun chiquillo, pero no necesitamos a alguien como tú en nuestra partida

—Pero…pero—saco todas sus monedas para apostar era una cantidad muy llamativa los tres hombres e quedaron sorprendidos

—Déjenlo que pierda—comento Naruto con una sonrisa victoriosa

—Está bien—dijo el líder, la mujer que estaba en sus piernas empezó a reír chillonamente

Acariciaba la pierna de la mujer mientras ella se sonrojaba y actuaba como si le agradara ese toque, el chico se incorporó a su partida, se sentó junto a Naruto y al hombre de abundante barba

—Claus, Negro déjenme ganarme a estos mocosos—dijo el líder refriéndose a sus acompañantes pos nombre claves, ellos asistieron y las cartas fueron repartidas.

Empezó la partida los cuatro se veían tensos jugando, Sasuke fumando de su puro, kiba pedía bebidas y las bebía rápidamente una tras otras, el juego se puso un poco intenso cada uno se tomaba su tiempo para pensar, la chica que estaba en las piernas de ese hombre empezaba a juguetear con su gordo cuello mientras él pensaba en su jugada. El chico de cabello castaño empezó a dar ligeros brincos en su asiendo todos lo miraron extrañamente.

—Necesito ir al baño—se levantó rápidamente—Regresare inmediatamente, creo que paso

Diciendo esto se apartó con gran rapidez los tres jugadores vieron como el chocó se alejaba rápidamente

—Ese chico no sabe lo que hace—comentó el hombre calvo

—Seguramente es otro niño de padres ricos mimado, que quieres ser popular y muestra rebeldía—dijo el hombre tez obscura

—Hay muchos de esos por aquí—dijo Naruto intentando de ser cómplice, nuevamente sintió un desprecio de los demás

Tardo dos minutos en regresar el chico de cabello castaño a donde estaban jugando

— ¿De qué me perdí?—se mostró un poco alborotado

—Nada—dijo la mujer y empezó a reír odiosamente, solo al hombre que la tenía en sus piernas parecía agradarle esa risa falsa.

—No—dijo Naruto resignado viendo sus cartas, el hombre gordo empezó a reír victorioso

Kiba empezó a deslizar algo debajo de la mesa haciéndoselo llegar a sus compañeros Naruto y Sasuke.

—Creo que he ganado—alzo la voz el hombre mostrando su juego de cartas, era casi perfecto, sin embargo

—Creo que no—dijo Sasuke y aventó sus cartas en el centro de la mesa, los tres hombres se acercaron para ver las cartas que Sasuke había arrojado, las analizaron todas, se tomaron su tiempo

— ¡Qué demonios! ¡Te sigo ganando idiota!—grito

— ¿Eso crees?—dijo kiba en un tono un poco más serio

Los tres hombres sorprendidos se quedaron helados al ver a los chicos con sus armas con silenciadores en mano sobre la mesa. Enseguida los ayudantes sacaron sus armas también apuntando hacia ellos, la mujer grita chillo de terror, el hombre la sujeto con fuerza y le susurro algo para tranquilizarla, chica de cabello castaño recogido con un adorno de flores le abrazo ligeramente el cuello mientras sacaba algo pequeño que guardaba en su vestimenta.

—Todo estará bien—le susurro y después raspo la piel de su cuello con una hoja de navaja muy fina, el hombre trato de gritar pero el dolor se lo impedía coloco sus manos en el cuello para calmar el sangrado.

Tenten resbalo de los gordos brazos de ese hombre bajo sobre la mesa y sin que se dieran cuenta clavo la misma navaja sobre los hombres que apuntaba a los chicos, una distracción perfecta ellos aprovecharon para quitarle sus armas y empezaron a golpearlos. Tenten se escabulló y salió del lugar para reunirse con su compañero también castaño y de larga cabellera. Kiba se aproximó al líder mientras que Sasuke y Naruto acababan de asesinar a los acompañantes, kiba miro como trataba de para su sangrado peor era imposible

—Esto te enseñara a no portarte mal querido gordo—kiba enero un cuchillo entre sus vértebras moviéndolas ligeramente, provocando su muerte inmediata, saco su cuchillo y se apartó de ahí.

La distracción fue importante, nadie se percató de lo que estaba pasando, las cámaras deshabilitadas, ellos pudieron salir con tranquilidad sin dejar rastro alguno. Hinata había permanecido casi callada, Naruto solo escuchaba su respiración y una que otra vez cuando ella tecleaba en su computadora.

— _Naruto, los de seguridad se aproximan a ustedes_ —dijo temerosa— _ala derecha junto al enorme jarrón_

El rubio miro de reojo el jarrón y vio como los guardias se acercaban con rapidez

—Vamos por la izquierda—le dijo a sus compañeros

— ¿Qué?—Kiba lo miro extrañado

—Solo háganme caso…tenemos 1 minuto

Se apresuraron a salir de lugar siguiendo a Naruto, los chicos fueron por sus autos y decidieron ir al mismo lugar, kiba se subió con Sasuke en su auto, Naruto fue solo. Eran las 12 de la noche todo parecía estar tranquilo, empezaron a cerrar las puertas del lugar y a revisar las cámaras.

—Hinata—la llamo por el teléfono comunicador

— _Ya puse todo normal, los videos son fueron transmitidos no hay huella de lo que hicieron_ —dijo muy seria

— ¿Estas bien?—pegunto el chico mientras conducía detrás del auto negro de Sasuke

— _Tú fuiste quien arriesgo su vida y peleo a muerte con tres mafiosos, exponiéndose en un lugar público y me preguntas si estoy bien_ —se bufo

—Así es esto Hinata, gracias, no sé qué hubiese sido sin tu ayuda

—Naruto…Tengo un poco de miedo—ella empezó a hablar bajo y temblorosa— Ahora que lo he visto, siento que no estoy segura sin ti aquí

—Tranquila, regresare pronto, tengo que perder el rastro por si me sigue, tarta de usar las técnicas que te enseñe si algo llega a pasar

— ¡No digas eso!—chillo

—Tranquila—Naruto se puso algo nervioso y ansioso por estar con ella, pero no podía a arriesgarla así

Después de 40 minutos de viaje se reunieron en un sitio conocido por ellos, su sitio de "tranquilidad". Un lugar al que iban siempre que podían desde la adolescencia, ya que en esa etapa de su vida no fue fácil aceptar lo que estaban haciendo y por qué hacían, era una pequeña cabaña poco iluminada, donde nunca había personas que pasaran por ahí. Había mucha vegetación en esa zona es por eso que pasaba desapercibida, estacionaron sus autos un poco apartado de la cabaña y caminaron unos cuantos metros.

—Es una hermosa noche—comento Sasuke mientras veía la luna

—Ya lo creo—comentó kiba

Entraron a la cabaña y sacaron de un estante de madera una botella de alcohol de reserva y sirvieron tres pequeños vasos, los tres chicos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina tomaron el vaso entes sus manos y lo alzaron frente a sus caras

—Por una excelente noche—dijo Naruto, chocaron sus vasos y bebieron hasta terminar el trago

—Es una fortuna que haya salido bien

—Primera misión fuera de la ayuda de los Sennin

—Aun no averiguan nada—kiba se rasco la cabeza— Kakashi y Anko se están volviendo lentos

—Como sea, tenemos que estar listos para lo que sea

—Para los mafiosos los problemas no se acaban nunca—dijo Sasuke

—Así es, mañana iré a cobrar una enorme cantidad de dinero con los castaños—suspiro—los invitaría pero sé que no es su tipo de trabajo

—Eso nos parece un poco aburrido y tedioso—dijo Sasuke hablando por representación de Naruto

—Bien chicos, me voy primero, tengo algo que hacer—dijo el rubio se despido con una enorme sonrisa y salió de la cabaña

—Algo le pasa—insistió kiba mientras servía otra ronda de tragos

—Iré a visitarlo, tengo que hablar con el

…

Parecía ser una mañana normal, Hinata se levantó de la cama y se puso su ropa habitual , Naruto le había comprado algunas prendas para que usara dentro de la casa algo cómodas para entrenar, incluso le compro unas zapatillas de deporte color rosa con detalles femeninos, Hinata intento negarse, pero no tenía mucho que vestir estando encarcelada, ella sirvió el café, esta vez Naruto no estaba en el departamento, él no había llegado de su misión, estaba preocupada pero sabía que estaba bien porque él había llamado antes, que llegaría en la mañana porque creía que le seguían el rastro. Mientras sostenía la taza entre sus manos y bebía el café caliente miro la puerta, estaba la cerradura puesta, imagino pro un momento salir de ahí, ser libre pensó ¿Qué es lo primero que haría? Vinieron a su cabeza varias ideas creía que Naruto era buena persona, a pesar de su profesión pero ella necesitaba salir ser libe encontrarse con sus seres queridos, aún era temprano creyó que Naruto llegaría más tarde, ideo el plan perfecto, salir y comunicarse con su familia indicarle que estaba bien y regresar, no había mucho que perder, dejo el café a un lado, abrocho sus agujetas. El clima era frio pero no le importaba respiro hondo antes de tomar la perilla y salir vio como esta se movía lentamente, se alarmo y corrió hacia la cocina. Ella miro por el hueco que había entre la cocina y el comedor para ver a Naruto, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver una cabellera obscura entrando, abrió bruscamente la puerta y la azoto, Hinata con miedo se incoó y uso las paredes para ocultarse. Asomo un poco su cabeza y vio al chico recorrerla sala con tranquilidad, el volteo bruscamente y Hinata se ocultó abrazando sus piernas intentando ser discreta.

Temblaba. Peor recordó las palabras de Naruto, "recuerda lo que te enseñe", el hombre caminaba hacia donde estaba ella, solo logro sujetarse su larga cabellera para ser más hábil en sus movimientos. Ella se puso de pie y rápidamente le lanzo una patada el chico la esquivó, ella seguía golpeándolo, él se defendía y alejaba sus golpes. Cuando Hinata trato de darle una patada en el costado el sujeto su tobillo y forzó a girar su cuerpo, la chica se quejó y luego la deja caer en el suelo bruscamente

— ¿Quién diablos eres?—murmuro el

Ella tomo una de las catanas que usaba para practicar con Naruto e intentó atacarlo en la cara con un golpe recto, El hombre paro la catana con sus palmas

— ¡Hinata! ¡Sasuke!—grito Naruto quien entraba al departamento.

* * *

Ultimo capitulo hasta las próximas vacaciones, entro a clases y este semestre se ve tan complicado y no tendré mucho tiempo libre, gracias a todos los que leen y han decido hacer Fav a esta historia, espero no decepcionarlos y también espero actualizar pronto cuando la creatividad llegue.

Gracias a mi novio que ayudo un poco en este capítulo, él me está enseñando a jugar cartas y bueno, como lo habrá notado sigo siendo mala para eso.

Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** Murmullo Descuidado

 _Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto_

El ambiente se volvió tenso, Naruto tratando de controlar la situación obligo a Hinata a soltar la catana que por buena técnica no cortó las manos de Sasuke, ella estaba sorprendida, Sasuke estaba desconcertado con una expresión un tanto molesta. Controlo la situación y los tres se sentaron en el desastre de sala que había quedado después de una pequeña lucha entre Hinata y Sasuke.

—Realmente es complicado—dijo Naruto rascando su nuca mostrando su nerviosismo

— ¿Quién es ella y porque me ocultaste su existencia?—el tono del pelinegro mostraba un poco de rabia, Hinata parecía asustada, temía que Sasuke le hiciera algo a ella pero temía mas por Naruto porque ella era consiente que el chico la estaba protegiendo escondiéndola de su propia mafia.

—Ella es Hinata y la salve, está aquí porque es inocente y pueden hacerle daño, no quería eso para ella

—Naruto ¿sabes cuantos inocentes mueren diariamente?

—Tuve la oportunidad de salvarla, no podía dejarla ahí que la mataran

—Eres un imbécil—murmuro bajo y se cruzó de brazos recostándose en el sofá

—Hinata él es mi amigo y compañero Sasuke, no temas él no te hará daño—le dijo a la chica tomando su fría mano, ella lo miro a los ojos y su temor disminuyó poco a poco, la mirada de Naruto le daba seguridad.

—Supongo que fue de una misión de los Akatzukis—dijo el pelinegro un poco más calando

—Al parecer si, estaba con la persona equivocada, cuando lo asesinaron la dejaron inconsciente y no quería que ella tuviera el mismo destino siendo inocente

Las palabras de Naruto sorprendieron Sasuke y se acercó un poco a él., pero mantuvo la compostura y no hablo frente a la chica nada que pudiera comprometer a Naruto.

—Sabes que estas arriesgándote mucho

—Creme que lose, y no me importa, vale la pena—la miro a los ojos, y por un momento el corazón de Hinata se detuvo y ella se sonrojo levemente

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que solo intercambiaban miradas ente ellos, Hinata apretó la mano de Naruto y respiro profundo

—Sé que es peligroso para su mafia, Naruto-kun está en problemas, sé que si vuelvo a mi vida me mataran y por eso intento serle de ayuda a ustedes en sus misiones espero que con esto usted esté más tranquilo, pero si llego a ser una molestia me iré, por el momento los dejare solos—termino de hablar y se levantó caminado dulcemente a su habitación

— ¿Cuándo lleva aquí?

—3 meses

— ¿Ella es tu…?—Sasuke giro lentamente sus manos para ejemplificar una confusión

—Si insinúas que ellas es mi "Karin" no, ella se ha vuelto mi amiga y le tengo aprecio

—Claro, aun no le cuentas que tú asesinaste ¿cierto?—o dijo muy bajo apresar de que Hinata no estaba cerca

—No puedo decirle, ella era su prometida—la expresión de Sasuke de sorpresa hizo que Naruto se detuviera un poco— lo sabía, sabía que iban a verse en ese lugar, mi misión era matarlo, y no dejar rastros como de costumbre, pero la vi y sentí algo extraño como si algo me impidiera hacerle daño, pero había alguien más, y sé que completarían la misión. No lo puede controlar fue como un impulso, tuve que llevarla conmigo.

—Esto es tan curioso—suspiro y miro su celular— como tu tomaste una decisión tan seria en pocos segundos—soltó una sonrisa torcida

Se puso de pie y fue al mini bar donde tomo de la botella de cristal cortado una bebida añejada y sirvió el vaso a la mitad, Naruto lo siguió, conocía a su amigo, por su forma de comportarse sabía que algo ocurría. No le molesto que tomara sus cosas como fueran de él, después de todo son como hermanos.

— ¿Cuál es tu historia?—pregunto el rubio sirviendo un poco menos de bebida que la de Sasuke, aun de pie con el codo apoyado en la mesa observando el líquido de su vaso

—Creo que siento algo por la chica equivocada—bebió un gran trago y se quejó un poco cuando el alcohol quemaba su garganta—la chica de Hidan

—El Akatzuki más alto y musculoso—sonrió—Vaya Sasuke te gusta meterte en problemas

—Es un imbécil

—Tiene toda la pinta—el chico rubio miro a su amigo, no podía perderse esa imagen por primera vez veía a Sasuke preocupado por una mujer— ¿y qué esperas?

—Ella quiere quedarse con el

— ¿Estás seguro?, creo que debías insistir, no creo que ella prefiera quedarse en esa sucia mafia, la de nosotros no es tan limpia pero somos los buenos—sonrió como cuando un niño comete una tontería

—Sonaste tanto a kiba—él se bufo—El cree lo mismo

—De todas formas los mataran, corrección nos mataran por llevarnos a sus chicas pero deberías intentarlo, nunca te había visto así…además somos cómplices ahora

—Kiba también—tomo el ultimo sorbo—Él tiene sexo casual con la hermana gemela de Deidara

—Ese tipo está enfermo—empezaron ambos a reírse— sabes Hinata es buena con las computadoras, ella me ha estado ayudando a buscar archivos sobre los "incidentes" que hemos tenido recientemente

— ¿Ha encontrado algo?

—Sai ha estado recibiendo correos extraños, hablan en clave y quien lo envía es desconocido aun

Se escuchó como se abría una puerta y se asomó Hinata con la computadora portátil en mano hacia los chicos, su cabello estaba sujetado con una cola y su flequillo estaba dividido por la mirad dejando un espacio en su frente con un delgado mechón de cabello.

—Disculpen, pero al parecer hoy habrá una fiesta privada de los Akatzukis, Naruto tú no has recibido el mensaje aun, sin embargo Sai lo ha recibido y respondió algo sobre que no era tan importante— Hinata miraba la pantalla con los ojos entre cerrados

— ¿No puedes distinguir las letras?—pregunto Sasuke siento más amable con ella

—Un poco, yo usaba lentes, solo para leer no es muy importante—ella se sonrojo ligeramente

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Iré a conseguirte unos lentes solo dime tu graduación

—Naruto no tiene porque preocuparte—ella se sonrojo un poco mas

—Claro que si mujer—dijo cariñosamente, Sasuke noto en sus miradas que algo estaba pasando

Sasuke aclaro su garganta rompiendo ese cursi momento y volvió su atención a la pantalla de la computadora

— ¿Todos los Akatzukis?—pregunto

—Oh no lo creo, los líderes nunca vana este tipo de reuniones, son apuestas clandestinas pero al parecer muy lujosas, autos deportivos, joyas extravagantes, todo lo que los traficantes puedan comprar. —Hinata empezaba a hablar rápido—claro no es que haya estado en un lugar de estos anteriormente, solo que investigue un poco por internet, en realidad todo sale en internet

—Déjame esta misiona mi

—Suerte amigo—le deseo el rubio y se despidió de el con un movimiento de manos que era de solo de ellos, un saludo de amistad corto que ambos tenían desde niños.

…

Era de noche, el lugar estaba baldío, había un hombre gordo cuidando la puerta trasera, la puerta principal era de color negro con detalles rojos, el hombre que cuidaba la entrada principal vestía completamente de negro y usaba gafas obscuras a pesar de que era de noche, Sasuke, vistiendo un traje negro con pantalones de vestir del mismo color y su camia gris oscuro desabotonada de los primeros botones, pasó desapercibido la mayoría que estaba cerca vestía de colores obscuros, la noche era húmeda, por la cabeza de Sasuke pasaban ideas sobre si hacia lo correcto, él estaba consiente que no sería fácil la mafia enemiga estaría en contra de ellos hasta matarlos, pero al recordar su cabello, su aroma y sus ojos color jade todo se volvía claro.

El joven de la entrada miro Sasuke con atención de pies a cabeza este se mostraba tan tranquilo que el joven guardia lo dejo pasar, al entrar todo era un poco distinto, había mucha gente en su mayoría hombres que se miraban unos a otros con gran interés, Hinata se había equivocado, esto no eran apuestas clandestinas o al menos no lo aparentaban. Sasuke llego justo a tiempo, por las grandes escaleras se asomaba Hidan que era el único que además del traje negro vestía una camisa rojo vivo desabotonada mostrando su pecho hasta la apéndice xifoidea, su cadena era visible, el siempre con su cabello rubio bien peinado hacia atrás, mostraba una sonrisa torcida. Empezó a gritar llamando la atención de todos.

—Es un honor que estén todos aquí, estamos listos para iniciar esto, caballeros invito a sus damas a la exposición de joyas exportadas, realmente son las mejores, y ustedes caballeros podrán acompañarme para…nuestros asuntos—Hidan se colocó un abrigo grande y negro. Subió las escaleras hacia la izquierda los hombre seguían calmadamente los pasos d su líder. Las mujeres se quedaban solas en la planta baja hasta que una esbelta figura se asomó por el lado contrario de las escaleras, bajaba delicadamente con la mirada alzada mostrando sus atributos.

—Mujeres las llevare a la exposición—dijo en un tono sutil y bajo las escaleras lentamente

El cabello rosa de la mujer estaba totalmente un perfecto espiral con algunos palillos brillantes que sujetaban el cabello. Sasuke subía lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ella lo miro de reojo, sus miradas se cruzaron mientras el subía y ella bajaba, la conexión fue intensa, el aroma de Sakura penetro en Sasuke pero ambos siguieron su camino. La mujer de un vestido rojo vino siguió su camino. Sasuke siguió a los hombres que a su vez seguían a Hidan a un cuarto obscuro, poca iluminación amarilla, se cerró la puerta detrás de Sasuke que fue el último en entrar.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarles un poco amigos—sonrió—como he de suponer todos tenemos ustedes necesitan algo desesperadamente, y pues sé que vienen a mí porque les han dicho que mi "magia" es muy poderosa—soltó una carcajada burlona— ¡Blasfemias!, hay algo que no puede comprar todo el dinero del mundo queridos amigos míos, yo tengo otras creencias y siempre hay una solución…claro pero hay que dar un sacrificio.

Hidan miro a todos los hombres a los ojos con seriedad, muchos se mostraban nerviosos, algunos pensaban en irse pero algunos otros mostraban cara de desesperación

—No se preocupen no necesito sangre de un virgen—volvió a reírse— ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Todos se miraron entre ellos no estaban tan seguros de lo que hacían pero la desesperación los hacia recurrir a medidas extremas. Un hombre regordete con un bigote abundante y canoso a diferencia de su cabeza que carecía de cabello fue el primero en dar un paso al frente, Hidan parecía alegre saco una pequeña cubeta de sangre espesa y con sus manos pinto un círculo y un triángulo con algunas escrituras.

—Empezamos— se limpió el residual de la sangre en la chaqueta del hombre que estaba nervioso y temblaba—Bien, dime tu nombre—su voz se volvió grave y aterradora

—Da-David

— ¿A qué te dedicas David?

—Vendo alcohol a empresas grandes, Ho-hoteles y restaurantes

—Adulterado—afirmo Hidan—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes todos aquí somos pecadores, ahora necesito saber que deseas para decirte cuanto te costara, tanto económicamente como…físicamente

—Y-Yo—se acercó a Hidan y murmuro algo que nadie puedo percibir

— ¡Vaya que tienes problemas!, esto te costara medio millón, no me digas exagerado yo sé que tienes esa cantidad—el hombre le afirmo con un gesto aun nervioso — Pero... Tu sacrificio físico no se queda atrás, lamento informarte que esos tipos de favores se pagan caros

—No me importa, solo quiero que me ayude

—Perfecto, aunque su problema es grave, no sé si guste que esta bola de perfectos desconocidos disfrute del espectáculo

—No—el hombre miraba al suelo y soltaba algunas lágrimas

—Hombres salgan un momento, esto me llevara algunos minutos, pueden ir a beber algo y hagan una fila, después de esto los que quieran iniciar los estaremos esperando al final—cuando dijo esto cuatro sombras salían hacia la poca iluminación todos con capuchas y sin mostrar sus rostros.

Cuando los hombres salieron de la habitación, uno que otro decidió irse, otros cuantos dudaron y se quedaron a escuchar detrás de la puerta, Sasuke tomo la oportunidad para ir tras Sakura.

No fue difícil seguirle el rastro a Sakura, su vestido llamaba la atención entre los demás, sin decir su cabellera rosada. Sasuke se acercó al grupo de mujeres que portaban atuendos finos y bolsos de más de 500 dólares, todas escuchaban atentas a la mujer de ojos color jade que exponía las joyas que estaban en exposición. Sasuke se quedó al fondo del grupo de mujeres sin ser visto mientras escuchaba.

—Este es mi favorito, un diamante realmente especial, no es intensamente rosa, tiene un ligero tono rosado que los expertos afirman fue muy difícil de conseguir. Es fascinante estuvo en manos de reinas por muchos años sin ser usados, aunque su valor no es tan alto como otras joyas de esta exposición es muy agradable a la vista y creo que cualquier mujer con buen gusto le encantaría portarlo. Afortunadamente lo tenemos en exposición, pero no está a la venta aún estamos en tramites mientras tanto no podemos sacarlo de este exhibidor—la peligrosa miro ese diamante con deseo pero fue momentáneo una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos

— ¿Realmente te gustan esas cosas?

Ella no se sorprendió, suponía que Sasuke se acercaría a ella tarde o temprano en esa manera tan peculiar solo le sonrío y lo miro a los ojos

—Siempre será la joya más hermosa que no podre tener jamás

—Si la deseas la puedes tener—ambos vieron a la vitrina, Sakura el diamante y Sasuke miraba el reflejo del rostro de ella

—No me pertenece, nunca lo será

—Podría robarla—ella empezó a reír

—Eso es imposible

—Tal vez no sea tuya, pero tú la deseas y apuesto a que ella te desea ti. Tal vez este diamante y tu deberían de estar juntos

Sakura lo miro con tristeza y colocó su delicada mano en el pecho de Sasuke

—No lo hagas Sasuke, no soy tuya yo…le pertenezco a Hidan

El pelinegro agacho su mirada y ella la alzo haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca los ojos de Sakura empezaban a inundarse.

—No puedes negarlo, mueres de ganas por estar conmigo

—No, no puedo—ella se aventuró primero y beso los labios de Sasuke, su deseo fue saciado por un par de segundos sus labios se unieron pero tan breve el instante, ella se separó de él y miro a su alrededor, nadie los veía, las mujeres estaban entretenidas viendo algunas joyas lejos de ellos.

—Ven conmigo

—Me mataran

—No lo permitiré—roso su rostro suavemente con su mano fría haciendo que se estremeciera su piel— Yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante, si me lo permites

—Sasuke—sus ojos verdes le pedían ayuda

La música instrumental empezó a sonar fuertemente para ocultar los quejidos de la habitación obscura, Sasuke se estremeció de pensar en todos los hombres que habían caído con Hidan. El chico tomo la muñeca de Sakura y la jalo para salir de ese lugar pero no avanzaron mucho justo done empezaban las escaleras Sakura se detuvo.

—Si me voy ahora nos perseguirán—miró su alrededor— ¿Tienes algún plan?

—No me subestimes cariño—saco de su bolsillo un encendedor grueso de espejo perfectamente nuevo

Hubo un momento donde ambos se miraron, más que palabras ellos trataban de saber si lo que estaba pasando era real o solo era algo momentáneo.

—He sufrido mucho toda mi vida, caí en las manos equivocadas, me lastimaron, mi vida es mediocre. No te conozco ni un carajo pero tengo confianza en ti. Sácame de este infierno, prefiero vivir mil veces en tu infierno Sasuke Uchiha—él la beso, apasionadamente

Se escuchó un ruido en todo el lugar sus miradas fueron directamente a la dama que acababa de dejar caer su copa de cristal al suelo y grito por sorpresa, los hombres que esperaban fuera de la habitación negra se alarmaron todos tenían la atención sobre esa pareja que estaban peligrosamente cerca, Sasuke sostenía el hombro desnudo de Sakura.

— ¡Eres una maldita perra cómo pudiste hacerle esto al gran Hidan!—grito una mujer joven que sostenía un vaso lleno de alcohol

Ellos se distrajeron y un hombre de seguridad se acercó a Sasuke para hacerle daño, disparó en un par de ocasiones pero Sasuke movió la muñeca del hombre para desviar las balas después de recibir un golpe en la cara con un arma blanca Sasuke noqueo al hombre. Hidan grito desde el segundo piso y miro con odio la escena, Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la muñeca y ambos corrieron a la salida, Sakura tomó el vaso de la mujer que había gritado y vacío el contendió detrás de ella. Sasuke a tiempo arrojo el encendedor con la llama viva, el rastro de alcohol se ilumino inmediatamente, un rastro que Sasuke había dejado previamente la llamas llegaron al segundo piso, donde se empezaron a escuchar pequeñas explosiones y gritos, la entrada estaba llena de llamas, lanzaron balas y solo una logro acercarse, Sasuke al salir golpeo fuertemente la joven guardia que estaba en la puerta de entrada el intento defenderse e hirió en el hombro al joven Uchiha, Sasuke lo dejo inconsciente el suelo, su gafas obscuras se rompieron, él no tenía un ojo, una cicatriz tenía en lugar de ojo derecho.

Corrieron mientras los acúmulos de pólvora hacían su cometido y provocaban detonaciones en la habitación negra. Sasuke llevo hasta el escondite de su auto a Sakura, ella subió aun asustada y ambos tomaron camino a la autopista, pro suerte nadie los seguía, nadie puedo salir a tiempo de la casa. Seguía incendiándose, pero no se tomaron el tiempo para ver si había sobrevivientes, Sasuke manejo a 180 km por hora, Sakura asustada estrangulaba el cinturón de seguridad, Sasuke rebasa a los autos con mucha agilidad lo que le provocaba temor a la mujer que tenía a lado

— ¡Podrías siquiera ponerte el cinturón!—grito desesperada

— ¿Enserio esto te preocupa más?—dijo el bufándose

— ¡Dios! ¡Esto es tan peligroso!

— ¡Acabo de robarme a la chica de un Akatzuki que es jefe de una secta peligrosa satánica y lo único que te preocupa es que me mate un accidente de auto!

Sakura cruzo sus brazos y cerro fuertemente los ojos. Hubo un silencio en el auto, ninguno hablaba la adrenalina se sentía en cada milímetro de su ser, se oía el rugir del motor cada que Sasuke aceleraba, rebasándolos límites de velocidad, siendo el único en la autopista, dejando a los autos atrás.

El timbre de llamada del celular de Sasuke hizo que Sakura abriera los ojos y estuviera atenta. El chico puso en altavoz su teléfono y continuó conduciendo

 _—_ _Les han perdido el rastro_ —dijo una voz masculina

—Ok, iré al punto—dijo Sasuke en voz alta

— _Cuidado_ —dijo una voz femenina desde la línea

Termino la llamada. Sasuke tomo una desviación de la carretera. Eran más de la media noche el clima seguía siendo húmedo, Sakura miraba a Sasuke para tranquilizarse, él estaba algo tenso y solo manejaba con su mano izquierda con la derecha jugueteaba con un pequeño encendedor, antiguo pero elegante. El auto se detuvo y después de un largo tiempo sus miradas se encontraron, el fugo ardía en sus miradas, sus cuerpos llenos de adrenalina incitaban a caer ante los instintos. Sasuke tomo el rostro de Sakura y lo acerco al suyo robándole un cálido besos en los labios, empezó siendo intenso lento y fue aumentando el ritmo, Sakura lo seguía se dejó envolver en sus brazos, ella con los ojos cerrados empezó a tocar el cuerpo de Sasuke, recorrieron su hombro y sintió una humedad y calor extraño, Sasuke nunca se quejó pero ella se apartó de él, miro u hombro, herido, su ropa con sangre. Sasuke se aproxima ella insistiendo en aquel beso, pero ella lo aparto dándole empujones en el pecho

—Espera, quítate eso—señalo su ropa, el la obedeció la herida era algo profunda el sangrado no era tan abundante como lo esperaba—Demonios tengo que curarte

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso— se acercó a ella y beso su cuello, Sakura se estremeció se dejó ir el cuerpo escultural de Sasuke, su piel blanca y firme, sus abdominales marcados y unos brazos fuertes eran la debilidad de cualquier mujer.

—Basta Sasuke

Ella noto la cicatriz en el rostro de Sasuke que era de aproximadamente 10 centímetros a lo largo de su mejillas pero esta no sangraba solo estaba inflamada y coloreaba su mejilla de rojo. Por más que Sakura insistió no pudo resistirse, Sasuke estaba herido pero no sentía dolor al estar con ella. La beso apasionadamente, ella se rindió y cayó en sus brazos que ardían por una pasión que estaba a punto de consumarse, era de noche el clima era húmedo, el auto estaba estacionado en un lugar donde nadie los molestaría por un tiempo, cristales obscuros fueron sus cómplices, el rasgo su vestido y la hizo suya por primera vez un deseo que había estado acumulándose desde hace mucho. Sakura entrego su cuerpo a un desconocido, del que confió, del que tal vez estaba empezando a sentir algo más que simple atracción carnal, y Sasuke, lo supo, Sakura no solo era un deseo, había algo en ella que lo obligaba a cambiar, a ser diferente y después de esa noche no estaba dispuesto a perderla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:** Permanent stain

La noche era perfecta en el cielo se admiraban las estrellas más brillantes que ella había visto jamás. Con lentitud se colocaba el vestido sobre su cuerpo desnudo, tratando de cubrir su intimidad, Sasuke que se había aparatado un momento para volver a ponerse el pantalones se incorporó junto ella acaricio desde su mejilla hasta su cuello deteniéndose en su pecho donde volvió a mirarla a los ojos, le dio un beso en la frente y trato de abrazarla, aunque estar en un auto era incomodo, solo rodeo los hombros de la chica con su brazo.

—Esto está bien—dijo ella en un tono bajo

—Para mí esto es perfecto

Después de un instante, Sasuke saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, empezó a fumar tranquilamente bajo el cristal y trataba de alejar el humo de Sakura, a ella no le molesto pero lo miro con atención, no le dijo nada pero quería pensar que él no quería causarle daño con el humo.

—Sasuke solo espero que no indaguemos sobre nuestro pasado, es algo…

—Difícil de revivir—completo el—Lose, ahora solo pensemos el por venir

Ella suspiro alivianada y miro por la ventana el paisaje

— ¿Sabes defenderte?—preguntó el pelinegro mientras abotonaba su camisa

—Creo que si

—Bien, ahora estas en una situación difícil, pero prometí cuidarte así que no temas nada te pasara mientras estés conmigo—le regalo una sonrisa torcida y ella le respondió la sonrisa

Arranco el auto y salió de ese lugar para dirigirse a un punto seguro mientras todo el escándalo del incendio se tranquilizaba, Sasuke notaba que Sakura estaba angustiada sospechaba que era por Hidan, de cierta forma creía que él era importante para ella, pero le hacía daño y Sasuke que es muy egoísta sabía que ella estaría mejor con él.

…

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Naruto y Hinata viven juntos, ellos han aprendido a convivir y aprender juntos algunas técnicas sin embargo ella sigue sin salir mucho al exterior hasta que el chico este seguro de que ella no está en ningún riesgo, por laguna razón ella no discute su situación.

Era de tarde Naruto había pasado todo el día en su habitación investigando, solo como acostumbraba no le gustaba que nadie le ayudara en estos asuntos. Su jefe Jiraiya había ido personalmente a resolver un asunto personal y no sabían nada de su paradero hasta el momento. Era difícil para el investigar ya que cuando su jefe se lo propone nadie puede encontrarlo. Decidió salir de su habitación su cuerpo le pedía algo dulce para saciar su ansiedad. Su cabello despeinado su cara algo pálida usando una playera totalmente blanca y un pantalón cómodo, como acostumbraba estar en su habitación con sus pies desnudos y helados.

Quito el seguro de su puerta, giro la perilla muy despacio mientras que con su mano libre alborotaba su cabello, al salir de su habitación presintió algo y movió rápidamente su antebrazo sobre su rostro protegiéndolo de un golpe de una vara, Naruto miro de reojo a Hinata que estaba sujetando con fuerza la vara, con un movimiento de muñecas Naruto sujeto la vara y aplicando la fuerza suficiente para quitársela y arrojarla lejos. Intercambiaron intensas miradas por un momento, ella fue la primera en atacar nuevamente, pero Naruto bloqueaba sus golpes con los antebrazos, arrojo una patada que la hizo retroceder unos pazos Naruto solo se alejó del golpe y la patada solo llegó a rosar sus caderas. El chico avanzaba obligando a Hinata a acercarse a la sala donde había un espacio más amplio. Ahora más cómodos Naruto tomo con fuerza el brazo de la chica e intento alzarla. Ella aprovecho el apoyo de Naruto y se lanzó a el abrazándose con su piernas a la cadera de él, con sus codos golpeo sus hombros obligándolo a soltarla y ponerse menos tenso. Ella giro fuertemente su torso haciendo que Naruto cayera al piso ella sobre el sentada en su abdomen empezó a golpearlo en la cara pero Naruto bloqueaba los golpes haciéndoos menos dolorosos, la tomo fuerte de la cadera y la empujo hacia atrás haciendo que incómodamente estuviera ahora sentada en su pelvis, ambos sintieron una imprudente satisfacción, con esta posición Naruto tomo ventaja y se flexiono como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio de abdominales y rodo junto a Hinata, ahora ella estaba acostada en el piso y Naruto sobre ella con una navaja en su cuello, que instantes antes había sacado del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de Hinata

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que esta vez te sorprendí—dijo con una risa juguetona

—No lo suficiente, la próxima vez no te distraigas—se alejó un poco de ella y le ayudó a levantarse, ahora estaban sentados en el piso recuperando la respiración

—También eras muy suave conmigo—suspiro—estoy lista para seguir

—Vas mejorando mi pequeña _padawan_

Ambos se miraron y rieron cómplices, sus miradas llenas de calma con un brillo especial, el chico rubio se acercó un poco a ella, Hinata un poco agitada aun tratando de controlar el temblar de sus labios se acercó, y empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, Naruto tomo la iniciativa acariciando la suave mejilla de la mujer. Sus labios se unieron en un suave beso con movimientos lentos, se separaban un poco y volvían a juntar sus labios este momento fue esperado por ambos durante mucho tiempo. Se separaron suavemente y juntaron sus frentes, ella aun temblaba un poco, se miraron nuevamente a los ojos. Fue espontaneo pero ambos deseaban que esto pasara, Naruto sacio sus ganas de algo dulce, sus bocas querían decir algo pero su mente no ordenaban la palabras correctas. Un sonido de campanas interrumpió el momento.

—Contesta—dijo ella dulcemente, Naruto no dejaba de verla— Anda contesta—ella sonrió y Naruto se puso de pie buscando su teléfono.

Era una llamada de Sasuke, dio unos pasos en círculos mientras hablaba con él, Hinata solo veía como actuaba Naruto a lo lejos y sonreía, la llamada no duro más de un minuto. Naruto guardo su celular y regreso con Hinata sentándose frente a ella en el piso.

—Era Sasuke, necesita que lo acompañe a un lugar—el tono de voz de Naruto sonaba preocupado y ella lo percato

—Deberías ir—le sonrió—es tu amigo te necesita

Él la miro confundido no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento pero ella le dio seguridad con su mirada

—Anda ve, te esperare para hablar de esto—ella se sonrojo levemente

—Está bien, solo espera en mi habitación—saco una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entrego aprovechando para acariciar sus blancas manos

Ambos fueron hacia la habitación de Naruto y la puerta seguía abierta, pero el chico siempre tenía la precaución de tener bajo llave su habitación por los secretos que ocultaba ahí, sin mencionar todas las armas. El chico comenzó a cambiarse de ropa por una más apropiada para el lugar que iría a visitar, como mafioso siempre bien vestido con camisa blanca y traje negro esta vez sin corbata. Hinata estaba sentada en una esquina de la cama observando la ventana tan gruesa que tenía en su habitación, ya que tenía protección máxima.

—Puedes dormir aquí si así lo deseas, no te duermas tan tarde no sé cuándo regresare

—Espero que sea pronto—ella seguía nerviosa pero se notaba una ligera felicidad en su rostro

—Yo también— volvió a acercarse a ella y beso la esquina de su labios suavemente antes de marcharse

Pasaba de la media noche Hinata estaba recostada en la cama de Naruto cubriéndose con sus gruesas sabanas. Su cama era mucho más cómoda que en la que ella dormía además de que era más grande. Su curiosidad era muy fuerte pero traba de controlarse, miro el cajón que estaba más cercano y encontró una foto vieja de un hombre mayor de cabello puntiagudo y gris abrazando a un Naruto más pequeño, una mujer a los lejos de cabello rubio con grandes senos y una gema en la frente. Había una que otra arma ahí y muchos papeles de casos, deudas y tracciones. Al parecer había muchos en su mafia que se convertían en traidores con una mafia más y otra a la vez, traicionando más de 2 mafias para poder tener poder propio, pero la mayoría acababa muerto.

Dejo todo y volvió a recostarse peor no tenía intenciones de dormir, aunque sabía que Naruto podría llegar incluso días después, como a veces acostumbraba. Se escuchaban leves ruidos en la puerta de entrada, Hinata se levantó de la cama y puso atención, Naruto no había llegado, estaban intentando entrar al levanto el cabello y se peinó rápidamente con una cola de caballo, se puso los zapatos de tela que había dejado y tomo algunas armas escondiéndolas en su ropa para su fácil acceso, una pequeña pistola tenía en la mano, y salió de la habitación con la llave en su muñeca como una pulsera. Cerro la puerta detrás de ella y miro por el pasillo vacío, se seguían escuchando ruidos en la puerta empezó a avanzar un poco apuntando con el arma, pero fue más rápido que ella una lata que lanzo un humo colorido que llego rápidamente a su vía aérea provocándole mareos y mucho sueño, se recargo en la puerta y resbalo poco a poco ganándole la debilidad, se quitó la llave de la muñeca y la arrojo por debajo de la puerta a la habitación, asegurándose que estuviera segura la información de Naruto.

…

—Maldición Sasuke, son siempre testigos falsos ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Ya a estas alturas todos saben de la desaparición de Jiraiya y quieren aprovecharse

Ambos chicos se aproximaban a la puerta del departamento del chico rubio pero se detuvieron al ver la puerta abierta, Naruto entro rápidamente a su departamento sin pensar y Sasuke detrás de él armado y listo para atacar.

—Demonios Hinata—murmuro

— ¿Escapo?

—No…no—Naruto se negaba a creer que ella se había escapado, miro alrededor buscando una pista

—Naruto, forzaron la cerradura por fuera

— ¿¡Qué demonios?!—el chico rubio corrió a su habitación que estaba cerrada un arma tirada que era de las que el guardaba dentro de su habitación, con un llave extra abro su habitación y la encontró vacía

—Naruto… creo saber quién hizo esto

El chico pelinegro alzo con su dedo índice una mordaza mostrándosela a Naruto

—Ese hijo de puta

La rabia de Naruto recorría todo su cuerpo con un impulso inmenso de asesinar, alboroto tu cabello para controlarse, Sasuke por su parte coloco sus manos en la cadera por debajo de su saco haciendo presión mientras pensaba.

— ¡Debimos de matar a ese imbécil!—dijo Naruto en un tono de voz grueso haciéndolo sonar grotesco

— ¿Crees que no me arrepiento?—Sasuke empezaba a parecer preocupado—Encontraremos a Hinata tranquilízate

Decidieron buscar más pistas que haya dejado en el departamento que puedan indagar en donde se encontraba el que secuestro a Hinata. En cabeza de Naruto pasaban ideas horrorosas de lo que pudiese estar pasando ahora Hinata trataba de omitirlas pensando como el criminal pero era imposible. Por la principal pista, sospecharon de Ibiki Morino, un hombre grande robusto con múltiples cicatrices en el cuerpo de torturas que había pasado desde joven y que lo traumatizaron de por vida, por su obscuro pasado decidió unirse a los Sennin, aunque sus técnicas de asesinar eran muy sádicas cayendo en el sadomasoquismo en las femeninas. El problema inicio cuando empezó a secuestrar a indigentes o prostitutas para abusar de ellas, torturarlas y matarlas de la forma más lenta y dolorosa. La misión de Naruto era acabar con él, lo acompañaban Sasuke y Kiba, pero no pudieron hacerlo, lo marcaron de por vida en su pecho lo hicieron sufrir poco a comparación lo que él hacía, además de que eran aún muy jóvenes y no tenían la fuerza suficiente para atacar a un mayor que alguna vez perteneció a su organización. El corazón bondadoso de Naruto convenció a los demás de dejarlo vivo y de encarcelarlo, pero le perdieron el rastro por muchos años.

—Era mi misión, sin embargo ustedes también estaban ahí—dijo Naruto y rápidamente realizo una llamada telefónica a kiba

—No voy a contestar—dijo el chico con colmillos prominentes

— ¿Cómo demonios entraste?—reclamo

—La puerta estaba abierta—suspiro—por cierto ella es Ino, mi chica

La mujer rubia se sonrojo levemente y le dio un ligero golpe con sus dedos en las costillas a kiba, ella usaba unos pantalones muy ajustados zapatillas y una chaqueta que hacia juego. Ambos venían con ropa perfecta para montar en motocicleta.

—Hace un par de horas unos tipos intentaron atacar a Ino—dijo el moreno—intentamos llegar los mas rápido para advertirles

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?—pregunto Naruto ansioso

Sasuke se percató antes de lo que sucedía, busco rápidamente su celular y marco un par de veces, no respondía y decidió buscar los videos de su departamento, estaba actualmente vacío y retrocedió para buscar a Sakura.

—Ibiki está de regreso y mando a unos hombres por nuestras chicas, no sé cómo supo o tal vez no iba por ellas pero quiere vengarse de nosotros.

—Le saque toda la información a esos dos hombres antes de acabar con ellos—dijo la mujer victoriosa sonando un poco arrogante

—También se llevaron a Sakura

— ¿Quién?—pregunto bajo Naruto porque no esperaba respuesta

—Tenemos que ir a esa maldita bodega y sacarlas de ahí—dijo firmemente Naruto y todos asistieron

Kiba e Ino fueron en la motocicleta mientras e comunicaban por micrófonos diminutos y aparatos auditivos, Sasuke y Naruto por otro lado en un auto. Era de madrugada había muy pocos auto así que fue muy sencillo para ellos aumentar la velocidad y siguiendo la instrucciones de Kiba.

—Es una bodega sencilla, con dos entradas cada una tiene dos guardias, nos dividiremos

—Entiendo—respondió Naruto mientras se concentraba en conducir

—Tu chica esta de nuestro lado, ¿Cuál es el trato?—pregunto inteligentemente Sasuke

—Está con nosotros pero no debemos de tocar a su hermano, Es la única condición

—Es un akatzuki

—Luego discutiremos eso chicos—interrumpió Naruto y siguieron su camino

Llegaron a lugar decidieron acercase cada quien por lados distintos, y seguirían en contacto por el comunicados, kiba e Ino fueron al sur mientras que Sasuke y Naruto a la entrada del norte.

Ino se pasó delante de los guardias caminado coquetamente con cara de preocupación llamando la atención de ambos

—Disculpen mi motocicleta se quedó sin gasolina y no sé dónde hay una estación cerca—su voz sonaba dulcemente atractiva

—Preciosa aléjate de aquí—uno sonrió pícaramente mientras veía el buen formado cuerpo de la rubia

Ella se acercó un poco más a este, estando a escaso un metro de el

—Enserio necesito ayuda—diciendo esto con una navaja corto el cuello del guardia haciendo que la sangre saltara por todos lados, Ino retrocedió pero aun así llegó a ensuciarse, enfurecida miro al otro guardia que ya le hubiese disparado de no ser que kiba ya le había atravesado una estrella en la frente

—Deberías de dejar de ser tan coqueta o podría ponerme celoso—sujeto a la chica de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo

Ella solo sonrió y entraron a la bodega pasando por algunos pasillos había habitaciones vacías obscuras con mucho polvo y cajas con llave.

Había una habitación con una ventana que dejaba ver al interior, solo se veía borroso ya que la ventanilla estaba muy sucia, kiba utilizo sus habilidad y abrió la puerta en un minuto, entrando a la habitación se encontraron con solo un cuerpo femenino esposado y recostado en una plancha fría.

—Demonios—murmuro kiba

Ino se acercó a la mujer y la reconoció enseguida, empezó a agitarla un poco y darle ligeras bofetadas, ella empezó a reaccionar lentamente mostrando sus hermosos ojos jade

— ¿Ino?—dijo bajo

—Estúpida Sakura—la rubia casi soltaba unas lágrimas—Creí que estabas muerta

—Aun no inocerda

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunto imprudentemente ya que Sakura seguía afectada por el efecto del sedante y le era casi imposible seguir una conversación

—Chicos tenemos a Sakura, seguiremos buscando más—informo kiba

…

Naruto se acercó sin importar nada a los guardias con las manos detrás de la cabeza caminando despreocupado, le gritaban que se alejara amenazándolo de dispararle, cuando se siento lo suficientemente cerca lanzo los kunai que escondía en su espalda hacia un guardia matándolo al instante, uno directo en la frente otro en la garganta y otro en el estómago. Sasuke en sincronía corto el cuello del otro guardia con su catana la limpio con la rompa del mismo cadáver y la guardo.

Al entrar se encontraron en la misma situación que kiba e Ino, perdidos entre habitaciones y polvo.

En el centro de la bodega había un espacio grande sin puerta al que podían llegar aunque estaba estratégicamente oculto, había muchas cosas parecería una carnicería por los materiales colgados en el techo donde se cuelgan los cuerpos de los animales, sin embargo fue utilizado para otro caso.

Sus muñecas esposadas al techo y solo apenas llegando a rosar con las puntas de su pies el piso se encontraba Hinata, con la ropa sucia y manchada, su cabello estaba sujetado por una cola de caballo pero unos cuantos mechones estaban fuera de control. Su pecho se alzaba con mucha velocidad y fuerza, estaba soltando lágrimas y sus piernas temblaban por debilidad

—Eres tan hermosa—decía el hombre que sujetaba un látigo color negro firmemente, con este empezó a rosar su cuerpo haciendo que ella se estremeciera—Oh no sabes cómo me encanta verte sufrir—le dio fuertemente en los muslos un latigazo, la chica solo se quejó sin gritar

—Déjame ir—rogó

—No cariño tú tienes que pagar mucho— volvió a golpearla—y por favor no contengas tus gritos, me encantan

Había un maletín metalizo abierto con múltiples instrumentos de tortura, incluyendo algunas armas punzo cortantes, se detuvo y tomo una pequeña navaja filosa con algunas letras gravadas. Sonidos acercando hicieron que Ibiki reaccionara rápidamente, se colocó detrás de la chica colocándole la navaja en el cuello.

—Hola muchachos—se apresuró, Naruto y Sasuke apenas habían entrado a la habitación—hace tiempo que no nos vemos

—Aléjate de ella—grito con rabia el chico rubio

—Bastardo hijo del relámpago amarillo ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que mando yo aquí?

—Idiota—Sasuke saco una pequeña arma y apunto a la cabeza de Ibiki que se asomaba detrás del cuerpo de Hinata

—Ni te atrevas maldito mocoso, bien sabes que soy muy rápido y cuando me dispares ya esta niña estará desangrándose en el suelo

Hinata estaba cansada débil y solo lloraba, no quería hablar y complicar la situación Naruto estaba muy tenso, las venas de su frente resaltaban y punzaban

—Solo quería hablar con ustedes, recuerdan cuando me hicieron esas marcas por todo mi cuerpo, esas malditas marcas. No quisieron matarme, me enviaron a prisión y ahí me trataron como escoria, esas marcas indican pederastia y lo sabían a la perfección. Ni siquiera pueden pensar todo lo que pase en esa prisión, hasta que pude escapar, y adivinen eran las primeras personas que quería ver. No saben cómo disfruto lastimar a estos pedazos de piel—sujeto las mejillas de Hinata—Ella es muy hermosa Naruto, y no sabes que hermosa se ve cuando esta retorciéndose de dolor—el hombre bajo una bolsa de plástico que estaba entre la cola de caballo e la chica, haciendo que esta empezara a asfixiarse por la estreches de la bolsa

El pecho de Hinata se alzaba y la bolsa se retraía pegándose a su rostro, empezó a gemir de desesperación. Le dispararon en la mano a Ibiki haciéndolo retroceder Sasuke corrió hacia él y lo dejo en el suelo. Se encargó de el por un momento mientras Naruto corría hacia Hinata.

El chico rubio quito la bolsa de la cabeza de Hinata y trato de ayudarla, ella respiraba con desesperación, sudaba y su cuerpo temblaba. Naruto acaricio sus mejillas, él estaba realmente angustiado. Con la filosa catana Sasuke rompió las cadenas que aprisionaban a Hinata con el techo, ella bajo sus brazos y abrazo el cuello de Naruto involuntariamente, la abrazo y después la tomo en sus brazos cargándola como una niña pequeña, ahora ella se dejó vencer por la debilidad en los brazos de Naruto.

Kiba, Ino y una más incorporada Sakura se acercaron a ellos

— ¿Todo está bien? — pregunto kiba

— ¡Me encargare de él, Sasuke!—dijo molesto Naruto

—Yo la cuidare—dijo kiba y Naruto le entrego a Hinata a su amigo que la cargo con facilidad

Sasuke estaba de pie cruzado de brazos mirando a el hombre retorcerse de dolor, el pelinegro mostraba una transparente sonrisa torcida su catana atravesaba la mano de Ibiki sujetándolo en el suelo.

—Parece que lo disfrutas—dijo. De alguna forma lo hizo pensar que tal vez si disfrutaba ver sufrir y no solo a él, sino a todas las victimas

—Yo fui quien te dejo vivir hace años—suspiro—No vuelvo a dejar un trabajo a medias

Naruto utilizo la misma navaja con la que amenazaba a Hinata, y empezó a rasgar su abdomen en líneas horizontales profundas la línea de sangre que formaba era muy gruesas, llenándolo de sangre, el hombre se quejaba pero parecía disfrutarlo. Prosiguió cortando sus extremidades clavando la navaja hasta tocar el hueso y así trazó una línea recta por todo el fémur derecho, el desgarrar de los músculos rompiendo vaso sanguíneos, nervios provocaban un intenso dolor que llegaba a ser insoportable, Ibiki empezó a reír. Naruto sacó su arma y disparo en la zona genital del hombre que antes reía

—Espera—le dijo Sasuke y con una simple mirada pudieron entenderse. Naruto se puso de pie alejándose del cuerpo bañado en sangre roja viva.

Esperaron a que llegara a un shock por dolor y después dispararon directamente en su frente probando su muerte inmediata. Guardaron el arma y volvieron a donde se encontraban los demás.

—Naruto—dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, la chica alzo sus brazos para alcanzarlo, él se apresuró y la abrazo. Acariciando su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla

—Tranquila, estoy aquí—murmuraba en su oreja y besando su cabeza

—Acabo de llamar para que se encarguen de limpiar esto—dijo kiba—Tenemos que irnos pronto

Accedieron, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura para hablar un poco más en privado, ella aparentaba estar mucho más tranquila que Hinata, de pie fuerte sin mostrar aparentemente algún daño

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—le pregunto muy cerca de su rostro

—Si—se limitó a responder

— ¿Puedes decirme lo que paso?

Ella se aferró al brazo de Sasuke mientras ambos caminaban a la salida para dirigirse al auto

—Escuche ruidos, pensé que eras tú, pero tú siempre eres tan silencioso. Me atacó por la espalda lanzó algo un humo extraño, intente no respirar pero me pusieron un trapo húmedo y me dormí—suspiro, tratando de controlar su respiración— cuando desperté estaba con Hinata, ella estaba muy nerviosa intente tranquilizarla pero llego ese tipo, y la eligió a ella. Intente hacer algo pero estaba encadenada

— ¿No te toco?

—Cuando intente salvara Hinata me recibí unos golpes, pero no debes preocuparte

Sasuke abrazo a Sakura por un instante, él la necesitaba, aunque intentara siempre estar serio y aparentar que no le importaba se sentía impotente de no haber podido ser de gran ayuda.

Kiba e Ino se quedaron esperando al equipó de "limpieza". Los demás decidieron irse para descansar. Sasuke conducía esta vez y Sakura de copiloto mientras que Naruto estaba en la parte trasera con Hinata realizándole una inspección más detallada.

—Revisa las costillas—recomendó Sasuke mirando por el retrovisor a su amigo que estaba buscando lesione so fracturas

—Sus huesos están íntegros

—Estaba empezando—dijo bajo Sasuke recordando las tácticas de violencia de su antiguo compañero

—Estoy bien—dijo Hinata acariciando la mejilla del chico rubio

El camino fue rápido Naruto subió a Hinata y la llevo a su habitación mientras que Sakura y Sasuke se iban a su departamento

El chico rubio comenzó por desvestir a Hinata, fue difícil retirar el pantalón que usaba ya que la piel empezó a cicatrizar. Aplicó un antiséptico a su herida, el cual provoco un ardor intenso en la chica, Naruto trato de ser rápido colocó unas gasas y después empezó a vendar sus gruesos muslos. Curo otras heridas leves que tenía.

Hinata durmió todo el día recuperando fuerzas Naruto por en cambio se quedó todo ese tiempo vigilándola. Fue mucho tiempo en el cual Naruto solo pensaba en lo sucedido e imaginando a lo que pudo haber llegado, a su vez imaginaba la debilidad de Hinata y que tal vez ella no estaba tan segura viviendo ahí como él lo imaginaba, pensó en muchas cosas que fueran lo mejor para ella.

Sasuke llego pasando las 3 de la tarde al departamento de Naruto lo acompañaba Sakura algo pálida y con abundante maquillaje tratando de disimular las ojeras que provoco el insomnio la ultimas horas. La joven mujer de cabello rosa fue a la habitación de Naruto a hablar un poco con Hinata, todos pensaron que tal vez lo que les hacía falta a ambas es hablar con una mujer, Hinata ha estado mucho tiempo encerrada y solo ha convivido con Naruto y un poco con Sasuke lo cual puede ser tedioso

—Se lo que piensas—dijo Sasuke mientras daba unos pasos acercándose a Naruto que estaba en la barra tomando una bebida alcohólica color amarillenta—no es tu culpa

—Claro que si—resalto—Si yo tan solo hubiese matado a ese imbécil en vez de dejarlo en prisión.

—No lo dejaste ir, le diste una lesión que pago en la cárcel todos estos años

—Lo cual trato de vengarse—tomo un trago que raspo su garganta— Me he imaginado todas las personas que quieren vengarse de nosotros… entiendo bien ahora la regla de la mafia, no tener relaciones afectuosas, pueden ser utilizadas en su contra…creo que tanto para Hinata como para Sakura no es bueno que se relacionen con nosotros

—Pero lo hicieron, de alguna u otra forma siempre estarán en riesgo, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es cuidarlas nosotros mismos

—Tal vez si las dejamos ir lejos

—No estoy dispuesto a eso—dijo fríamente Sasuke

— ¿Tu?—Naruto estaba sorprendido

—Es la primera vez que siento algo asa Naruto, ella es especial

El chico rubio se quedó sin palabras y acabo su bebida mientras Sasuke que lo acompañaba con algo similar termino el sorbo dejando el vaso medio vacío.

…

—Lo conseguí…sé dónde está Jiraiya—dijo el pelinegro con la voz quebrada— Fue a buscar a Pain

—No—logro decir con un nudo en la garganta— ¡Tenemos que ir por el!

—Naruto…

…

Hola, fue realmente difícil terminar este semestre y por eso me excuso en retrasarme tanto, espero que sigan la historia y tengan paciencia y que claro les haya sido agradable leer

Gracias por visitar, saludos Yami!

-Se aceptan críticas constructivas- Recuerden que escribir para mí es una terapia que me relaja, mi carrera no tiene nada que ver con escribir así que tengan paciencia


End file.
